Wolf Experieces
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: On a mission to retrieve date, the team meets a girl named Wolf. Who exactly is Wolf and is she friend or foe? Wolf is an OC! Mostly Friendship ONE-SHOTS. Latest chapter: Failsafe and Disorder QUIT STORY
1. A New Aquaintance

A New Acquaintance

The team was just hanging out and doing the usual. Artemis and Wally were fighting. Kaldur was reading. Robin was on his computer. Superboy was watching TV (sorta). And Megan was baking. Then Batman entered.

"I have a mission for you," he said in his usual intimidating demeanor after they all stood before him. "A person said she has top secret information about Genomorphs from Cadmus." A figure walked out from behind him.

He or her (A/N I'll just say it for the next like two paragraphs.) wore dark khaki cargo pants that had several small pockets along the top of the pants. It wore a dark navy-blue hood like a sweatshirt. It had a small belt, like Robin's. Slung across its back was a black bow and arrow held in a quiver. From looking straight at it they could see the top a sword in sheath at an angle from its shoulder.

It took its hood down to reveal sharp amber eyes. They were almost feral and had a faint wild gleam in them. It was a girl. Her eyebrows were medium, but more on the thinner side and slightly arched.

"So you have information on Cadmus," Superboy said. It was a statement.

She raised an eyebrow. "Superboy, right?"

"Anyway," Batman continued, "Your job is for her to bring you to the computer that has the data and retrieve it. Do not give away your position."

..oo0*0oo..

"So, what's your name?" Megan asked. They were all in the Bio-Ship. Megan had to make another seat for her.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," she replied.

"Aww, c'mon," Wally complained, "We don't know what to call you!"

"You know what," she said suddenly, "You guess my name."

"What?"

"That's right. Guess it. I've been told I have the same characteristics of my name-sake. You get two guesses and you'll guess at the end of the mission. If you guess right, I'll answer any two questions that I know the answer to. I'll give you a hint. It's an animal."

After a moment Kalder said, "We accept," She grinned.

"But for now we're calling you Amber, because of your eyes." Superboy said.

,,oo0*0oo..

"Robin," Amber hissed.

"What?"

"Do you think you can get the blue prints for the building?"

He smirked. "Can a chicken lay an egg? Just wait a second." A second later the blueprints appeared on his screen. Amber pointed to a spot in the basement. "There," she said. They didn't need to know what she was talking about.

"Alright, there are several entrances so we'll split into three groups. Robin and Superboy, try to reach the computer. Artemis and I will meet you there, and Kid Flash and Miss Martain will scan the perimeter." Kaldur explained the plan. Then they noticed they had forgotten someone,

"Amber, I…uh…" he stammered unable to think of something for her to do.

"It's alright, Aqualad," she said calmly, "I'll be the force that beats the guard's butts before they can even see you." Then she disappeared.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Robin asked.

"Dude, she just did what you do all the time," Wally exclaimed.

..oo0*0oo..

"Are you almost done?" Artemis asked.

Not yet…" Robin's voice trailed off.

"I believe it would be best for Robin to leave him alone." Megan said and Artemis rolled her eyes. Just then Wally zoomed next to them.

"Trouble," he panted, "The guards have spotted us."

"I'll take care of it." Artemis drew her cow, but was interrupted by a low loud growling. They stood still as it continued. The only other sound was Robin typing away. Then two sharp barks issued and things got interesting.

A black streak swiftly knocked out three guards. That left only seven left. The streak stopped and they saw Amber. Her eyes were glowing. She drew a silver bo-staff similar to Robin's and twirled it. It hit two other guards across their temples, knocking them out instantly.

She put her bo-staff back in her quiver and quickly fought them in hand-to-hand combat. The guard stood no chance. Soon all of them were lying on the ground, unconscious.

Megan was shocked at how well she could fight.

Artemis was impressed.

Wally was… Well, that's something we'll never find out, shall we?

Robin didn't have an emotion to it, considering he was busy hacking.

Kaldur and Superboy came from God knows what. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Amber just saved our butts from being caught from the bad guys! Nice one, dude! Eh… dudet." Wally exclaimed. He held up his hand in a high-five. Amber quickly returned it. "Dude's just fine," she smiled. Wally gave her a thumbs up, but when she turned around he shook his hand and mouthed 'Ow,'.

"Got it!" Robin shouted unexpectantly.

"Good job, Robin," Aqualad said.

"Can we go now?" Superboy asked.

..oo0*0oo..

"So," Amber said, "Are you going to guess my name?"

The others looked up. In truth they'd forgotten and hadn't watched her at all. "Wolf," Robin said.

Amber smiled. "You're good, bird-boy. My name _is_ Wolf. How'd you know?"

"Wolves are silent and dangerous. They have a long stamina, like you, and very strong. Also they growling and barking was a give-away." Wolf nodded.

"Now I have to answer any two questions that I know the answer to."

"Why'd you keep your name from us?" Superboy asked.

"Dude! We could've used them for information! We don't need to know why she kept her name from us." Wally said.

"I kept my name from you because I didn't find it necessary for you to know it yet." Wolf replied. "Any others?" The others looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No," Kaldur said.

..oo0*0oo..

"Did you succeed?" Batman asked.

"We did, sir," Kaldur said. Robin handed him a small SD card. Batman put it in the computer and opened the file. Everyone looked at it in shock. On the file was detailed, information on every Genomorph Cadmus had created. Minus Superboy.

"Good work, team," Batman said.

"Wait," Wolf said, "I thought I should tell you my name since the Young Justice knows." Her voice trailed off. The she said strongly, "It's Wolf. My name is Wolf."

Batman stared at her then went through the teleporter. "Can I stay here tonight?" Wolf asked randomly.

"Um, sure," Kaldur said, "but where will you sleep?"

"Oh, I'll just grab some blankets and a pillow and sleep on the couch." She responded.

The next day Wolf was gone. The blankets were folded and there was a note on the counter.

_YJ-_

_ Thanks for letting me sleep over. I woke up early today so I went home. Maybe one day you guys can come to my place._

_-W_

**(A/N) August 27, 2011**

** Man, that was lame. Sorry if the characters were OOC. Please tell me if they are.**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	2. TWD Part 1: Getting There

The Wolf Den Part 1

Getting There

For the next week, the team hadn't heard a word about Wolf. It was like she'd vanished off the face of the Earth. Then one day the teleporter announced an unauthorized guest.

After the light of it disappeared it revealed Wolf, but she looked different. She didn't have a hood on; instead she wore a baggy black short sleeved T-shirt. Her cargo pants were a lighter color, more like a group of tans, and peeking out of the flared bottom of her pants were her toes on gladiator sandals.

Around her neck was a pair of black headphones. A black cord ran down from the headphones to one of her pockets. Also around her neck was a thin, black leather cord with a weird fang-tooth on it. Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail, but wisps of hair still appeared around her face.

"Hey," she said.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Robin inquired.

"Well, I thought I'd inform you guys I found a computer where you can access information on the League of Shadows assassins' weaknesses, weapons, strengths, and whatnot, but if you don't want to come I understand."

"We can't join you if it's an unauthorized mission." Kaldur said calmly.

"Then why don't you just ask Batman if you can come?"

"Because- wait. How'd you know Batman deployed our missions?" Robin asked.

"It's a no-brainer. When we went to get the chip about the Genomorphs it was Batman and only Batman who announced it to you."

"Robin, he's your mentor, right? So you should be able to access him!" Megan said, "Anyway, it might be fun!"

Robin sighed and started fiddling with his computer. Unknown by the others Wolf and Artemis were having their own conversation. "Don't worry," Wolf said.

"What do you mean?"

"Artemis, don't play the 'I'm a blond so I'm dumb' game. You know what I'm talking about." Silence followed. "There's a file on Cheshire. It doesn't say anything about you."

"You know my identity?" Artemis finally said.

"I know more than you think." Wolf whispered, "I know your identity and past. I know your team's identity and past, even Robin's." Artemis' eyes widened. Even she didn't know Robin's identity. "It was easy figuring it out. You all show clues. But you can trust me." Artemis' eyes hardened and she walked toward the others.

Robin was talking with Batman while the others waited. "I'm going to tell Superboy," Artemis said. ((A/N Superboy had been in the gym pounding the living Hades out of a punching bag.))

Robin's computer disappeared. "He said we could go, but covert. He said specifically, "Do not interfere,""

"Alright, let's go! The spot is in a little town called Londonderry, New Hampshire. The place is quiet and it's underground, below the library. That's good because I know the librarians well."

Megan closed her eyes and then opened them, "The Bio-Ship's ready."

"Let's go," Kaldur said.

..oo0*0oo..

"Where are we?" Wally asked.

"We are at Hampton Beach," Wolf replied. They had completed the mission, but now it was 1:00 a.m. and Wolf seemed to be the only one who knew where they were. Also they all were exhausted.

"Miss. Martian, is it possible for someone to drive your ship?" Wolf asked. She seemed also to be the only one who wasn't exhausted. If anything else she had even more energy.

"Mmmhm…" Megan nodded.

"May I drive it?"

"Mmmhm…" Megan summoned her ship. Everyone went inside and passed out as soon as they sat down. Megan made another seat in front of the controls which morphed so Wolf could control the ship. Wolf sat down and started to drive.

..oo0*0oo..

Robin got up groggily. _Where am I?_, he thought to himself. He was in a pale yellow, medium sized room. He lay in a queen-sized bed that had the pale yellow color. There was a deep brown colored bureau and the same brown colored desk. On the desk was black Dell PC.

Robin got out of the bed and opened the door. The door led to a grey hallway. There were three more doors on his left side and two on his right. Apparently he was at the end of the hallway.

The nearest door to his left opened and Kaldur walked out. "Where are we?" he asked, "And where are the others?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "I was hoping someone else would know." Then Robin noticed something. Above the door where Kaldur had exited were the words, "Room T". Robin looked up above his doorway and there were the words, "Room F".

"Kaldur, our rooms are named." Robin pointed up at the words. Kaldur looked at them.

"The other rooms have them too." he exclaimed. Robin examined each doorway. The room next to Room T was Room J. Then Room N. On the right side of the hallway were rooms G and M.

"I see you're awake," The two boys looked toward the end of the hallway. There stood Wolf.

"Wolf, where are we?" Robin demanded, "And how did we get here?"

"Well, when we did the mission, you guys were exhausted afterwards. So I asked Megan if I could driver the Bio-Ship and I drove it here."

"Where's 'here'?"

"I call this place The Wolf's Den. Also known as home."

**(A/N) August 27, 2011**

** I wrote this in hopes you will forgive me for my bad writing and the fact I won't be able to update as often because of school. **

** Sorry that the characters will be OOC and the story being choppy. That always happens to me when I write about an OC.**

**Anyway, please send me your comments and I don't give a Hades about flames, but I've never gotten one and I don't really want one. Thanks!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. Check out my Status on my profile at least weekly please!**


	3. TWD Part 2: The Grand Tour

The Wolf Den Part 2

The Grand Tour

"This is your home?" Robin choked out.

"Yes," Wolf said, "I drove us here and put you in rooms" She walked over to them. "You, Robin, was obviously in Room F. Kaldur was in Room T. Artemis is in Room N. Superboy is in Room G. Wally is in Room J. And Megan is in Room M." she pointed at each room when she said it.

"If we were sleeping in these rooms, where did you sleep?" Kaldur asked.

"In my room?" Wolf answered confused.

"And where's your room?" Robin jumped into the conversation.

Wolf opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a yellow and red streak heading toward them from Room J. "Rob, where are we?" the streak stopped and they could see it was Wally.

"We're at Wolf's house. She called it… What did you call it?"

"The Wolf's Den,"

"Yes, The Wolf's Den."

"So this is your suite?" Wally put an arm over Wolf's shoulders. Wolf tried to put it off, but Wally clung on. "Care to show us around?"

Wolf, being done with trying to be nice, grabbed Wally's hand and flung him over her shoulder. He landed with a thud on the ground, back first. "All in good time." She said vaguely as he lay there winded.

"You mean until the others wake up?" Robin concluded.

Wolf smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."

An hour later at ten o'clock everyone was up. When you leave the hallway with the bedrooms and look straight across there's a door that probably was the entrance and exit. If you looked to your left from standing in the hallway entrance there was a flat-screen TV. An orange couch was placed in front of the TV a few feet away from it. The couch was L-shaped.

To the right there was a kitchen with a black granite island. If you stood facing the hallway entrance to your direct left there was a door. Above the door were the words "Room W". A couple feel along the wall away from Room W was another hallway.

Everyone was in the kitchen sitting down. Wolf was eating Honey Nut Cheerios and Wally was eating, period. Everyone else was just sitting there. Robin looked around and his masked eyes rested on a picture of seven people including Wolf.

"So we're in your home now?" Artemis said trying to clear the explanation.

"Yup." Wolf popped the 'p', "I said I was going to let you guys come over and then seemed like the perfect time."

"I see," Kaldur said calmly.

"Are you going to show us around yet?" Wally asked excitedly, "Everyone's awake now."

"I don't get what you're so excited about," Superboy said, "It's just a home."

"I know, I know, but it's _Wolf's _home. We don't know anything about her except her name and now we know her home!"

Wolf finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "To be honest, there's nothing really to show." She admitted, "You've seen your rooms and the kitchen and living room." She pointed to Room W. "That's my room," Then she pointed to the other hallway, "and that leads to Room GM."

"Room GM?" Robin asked.

"The gym."

"You have a gym? That's amazing!" Megan exclaimed, "Would you show us?"

"Sure," Wolf got up and walked to the hallway with the others following. The hallway was grey, like the other one, but this one was curved slightly.

"What's this?" Robin asked pointing to a certain part of the wall. That part was completely metal, in a door shape. Embolden on it was a giant S.

"That's Room S," Wolf said her void of emotion.

"Aren't you going to show us Room S?" Wally asked when she started walking away. Wolf stopped and whirled around so fast it rivaled the speed of Flash. She walked over to Wally, her face was stern and cold.

"I only have three rules here. One, don't break anything. Two, tell me when you're going to Room GM. Three, don't ever go in Room S or W. Especially S." she finished with a cold edge in her voice. Then she turned around and continued walking down the hallway.

Wally's face was as white as a ghost. He'd dealt with many villains, but something about Wolf told him she was much more dangerous than any villain in the world. Also her eyes had become feral like and animals.

"C'mon KF," Wally mentally shook himself. "We're going to be left behind," Robin added. Wally realized he was the only one that saw her eyes when Wolf had announced the rules. "Are you okay?" Robin asked, concern laced in his voice. He'd seen Wally's expression, one of pure terror.

Wally considered telling Robin, but denied the idea. "Naw, I'm fine." He said.

..oo0*0oo..

The only thought that ran through the heads of the team was, _Wow. _Wolf's gym was bigger than a school cafeteria. It had navy blue walls and tan speckled flooring. To the far left corner was a teleporter and next to it was Megan's Bio-Ship. About ten yards away from Megan's ship was a white platform that they assumed was used for sparring.

On the roof ropes and rings hung. Along the wall there was weights and tumbling mats.

"It's not the best gym…" Wolf began.

"Not the best?" Robin exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

Wolf blushed, "Thank you,"

"What time is it?" Kaldur asked suddenly.

"It's one o'clock p.m. Why?"

Robin's eyes widened, "One o'clock? Batman's probably worried sick!"

"I didn't know Batman would-" Wally started talking, but then it hit him, "We were supposed to be back by midnight!"

"My mom's probably going crazy," Artemis said worry flashing in her eyes.

"Don't worry guys. You can go back by teleporter." Wolf ran over to the teleporter and started typing in the controller.

"What about my ship?" Megan asked.

Wolf thought for a moment, "I'll fly it over as soon as you leave," she reasoned. Megan nodded. Wolf typed in a few more keys. "It's ready," she announced. They rushed over to the teleporter.

"Bye," they said and Megan hugged Wolf much to her surprise. As the light grew Kaldur was the last to go. "Will we see you again?" he asked.

"Probably. I can make that happen." She said.

Kaldur nodded. "Thank you," he said as he left leaving Wolf alone once more.

..oo0*0oo..

After being scolded by their mentors the teens sat down on the couch. "That was fun," Wally commented.

"I agree," Megan said.

Superboy looked around, "I noticed something missing," he said.

Robin sat up, "So you noticed it too?"

"Noticed what?" Artemis asked.

"Only Wolf seemed to live there,"

**(A/N) August 28, 2011**

** I almost wasn't able to update today, because I lost internet access for a while.**

**The next chapter will be called Sparring. I planned it to be the second chapter, but I totally forgot about it. **

** I try to make this at least 1,000 words apiece and it usually is. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it's written badly, but send me some constructive criticism. **

**-wofleclispe**


	4. Sparring

**Words like **_'Hello,' _**are mind speak.**

Sparring

Artemis kicked her foot out at Black Canary trying to knock her off her feet, but Canary grabbed her foot and flipped her over, holding her down. The words Artemis Status: Fail appeared floating above her.

Canary let go of Artemis and she got up scowling. "You've improved," a voice praised her. Artemis jumped in surprise and scowled harder. Then she stomped away. Canary smiled at the owner of the voice.

"Bats, must you anger my students?"

"I didn't try to,"

Robin stopped his training and ran over to Batman. "Hey! What are you doing here?" There was a flash of yellow and red and Wally put his arm on Robin's shoulder, waiting for an answer. Soon Kaldur, Megan, and Superboy joined.

"I want to test someone's skills. So I brought her here."

"Long time no see!" a voice called out. Then Wolf ran over. She was in her previous outfit. Robin assumed that was her outfit for superhero issues and the outfit she'd worn when they'd last met was her civilian one.

"Hey, Wolf!" Wally replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Batman called me and said he wanted me to spar with you guys." She replied, "Also I allow the use of powers."

"So who wants to spar first?" Batman asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders and raised his hand. Wolf took off her bow and arrows and sword leaving her only with her belt. Then she and him went on the sparring platform and got ready, and Canary said they could begin.

Wolf immediately thrust out at Robin, who did a back flip to dodge. As he landed on his hands he felt hands grab his wrists. Robin's eyes widened as Wolf pulled at his hands causing him to be pulled forward on his belly. He then fell and the words Robin Status: Fail appeared.

Wolf let go of his hands and held one of hers to him. Robin took and Wolf pulled him up. Robin then got off the platform. Everyone was in shock. Robin was a very difficult opponent to take down, and yet Wolf had in less than thirty seconds. The only person who seemed indifferent was Batman.

Wolf smiled, "Whose next?" No one moved.

Then Batman cleared his throat, "Kid Flash, would you like to go?" Wally took a look at Robin, who was rubbing his wrists, and nervously got on the platform. Once the match began he put on his goggles and started circling her at super speed.

Wolf stood there calmly and after awhile just stuck out her foot. Wally tripped over it and fell. The usual words announcing a loss appeared above him. Wally got up and joined the others.

Kaldur then walked over. He took out his water-bearers and a sword and pike formed. Then Kaldur went on the offensive and starting attacking Wolf with expert skill. Wolf dodged and soon got trapped. Kaldur smiled and thrust his sword out. Then Wolf did the unexpected. She held out her hand and caught the sword in her fingerless gloved hand. She winced at the force while Kaldur had his eyes wide in shock. Without the gloves her hand would've been sliced in two.

Wolf then pulled the sword out of Kaldur's hand and the sword disappeared leaving water and a stick. Then Wolf whacked Kaldur on his temples with his water-bearer rendering him unconscious. Also making another loss for Young Justice and another win for Wolf. Soon Kaldur woke up and Wolf smiled. "You owe me another glove," she said her voice filled with laughter and showed him her hand. The glove on it had a big rip in it and blood dripped through.

"You're bleeding." Kaldur said.

Wolf looked at it in surprise. "Wow, I didn't even notice that was there. Don't worry, though. I've been through worse." Kaldur smiled with relief. Even though she had defeated him he'd hate to know he'd hurt her severely while she'd only given him some bruises.

"I want to go next." Megan said. She flew up and floated on the platform. Though her face was calm her eyes betrayed her. She was scared. She was fighting someone who'd defeated Robin, Wally, and Kaldur without breaking a sweat. That was amazing. She floated. It was like the two girls were having a staring contest.

Then Megan remembered something. _Hello, Megan! _ She could use her powers! Megan directed her mind to Wolf's and tried to read it. To a viewer it still looked like a staring contest only with one's eyes closed. Megan got a glimpse a Wolf's mind. It was dark and depressing, but at some points light and free. Also there was something there… Wolf's harboring a secret?

Megan began to dig deeper, not seeing Wolf's eyes widen and her eyes nearly glowing with anger. Then Megan felt red-hot pain through her mind. It was like a bullet on fire had been blasted in her mind. Screaming Megan clutched her head and fell to her knees. Ignoring words that proclaimed Megan's defeat, Superboy ran on the platform and comforted Megan. Wally ran over. "Are you all right, Megalicious?" he asked with concern.

Megan, recovering, opened her eyes and looked fearfully at Wolf, who was glaring down on Megan, her eyes glittering and cold. _'Stay out of my head,'_ Megan heard Wolf's voice in her head. The message was clear. Megan gave a slight nod of her head.

'_Ye-ye-yes,' _Megan stammered.

Seeing Megan scared so much angered Superboy. "I'm next," It wasn't a request. Batman nodded. The others exited the platform leaving an enraged Superboy and an indifferent arms-crossed Wolf. Then with a roar Superboy charged Wolf. Wolf just stood there.

"Is she crazy?" Robin exclaimed from the sidelines.

"She's going to get killed!" Wally agreed.

Only Kaldur seemed to have faith in Wolf. "I wouldn't think that."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Megan shuddered silently agreeing with Wolf.

Kaldur and Megan were right. Just as Superboy was about to hit Wofl she pulled out of her belt a small silver rod. With a snap it extended to four feet long. It was a bo-staff. Wolf then hit it in Superboy's, well, place that counts the most.

"Ouch," Robin winced.

Superboy dropped to a knee where then Wolf whacked the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Superboy Status: Fail.

"Oh, that's what you mean," Wally said in a small voice.

Batman walked over to Wolf. "I see you are a very experienced fighter. I hope we can trust you when the time comes." Wolf nodded.

"Wait! I haven't fought yet." Artemis ran on the platform.

Wolf looked thoughtful. "True," she admitted.

"Are you ready?" Artemis smirked. Wolf smiled widely revealing sharp canines.

"I was born ready," she said proudly.

"You better be ready for this!" Artemis shouted as she released three arrows. Wolf reached out and caught them. Frowning Artemis continued to release arrows, but Wolf caught every arrow until Artemis reach back only to find she didn't have any. Scowling, she ran over to Wolf and aimed a throw at her with her bow.

Wolf dodged it continued to dodge every attack from Artemis.

Time slowed.

Artemis ran and drew a hidden arrow. She aimed and fired at Wolf's back. Wolf turned and her eyes widened. The arrow hit.

It was a bomb. The arrow upon contact exploded causing Wolf to be thrown back. Wolf landed on her feet, coughing. "I don't think your winning streak will continue." Artemis taunted.

"Don't judge an opponent you know nothing about." Wolf responded. Then she smiled and withdrew something behind her back. Artemis' eyes narrowed. It was her arrows she'd fired at Wolf in the beginning of the match.

"And what are you going to do with those?" Artemis said quietly.

"What you least expect." And that's what Wolf did. She took an arrow and twirled it expertly. Then she aimed it like a dart at Artemis.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Wolf then started throwing the arrows at Artemis at rapid fire. Artemis was fortunate to dodge some, but then her luck ran out. The arrows hit her and each of the arrows ability was activated. Soon Artemis was on the ground covering in nets, sticky whatnot, and electricity ran through her body. "What's it like to be defeated by your own weapon?" Wolf asked.

The peanut galleries (the others) were silent. One of their own had almost defeated Wolf, only to be defeated. Then Artemis laughed. Standing she said, "You're good. I respect that. Let's have another match another day." Then she held out her hand in truce. Wolf smiled and shook it. Then she helped get the stuff off Artemis.

"As I was saying…" Batman continued with a glare aimed toward Artemis, "You are an experienced fighter and I hope you will help us one day when the time calls for it." Then he left.

"Dude, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Wally asked in amazement.

"I agree. You skills are exceptional." Kaldur added.

Wolf smiled, "I fight on instinct," she said mysteriously. Then her eyes rested on Megan who still seemed in pain. She walked over to Megan. Superboy walked in front of Megan protectively, but walked away reluctantly after he received a glare from Wolf.

"Megan," Wolf began seriously, "I'm so sorry I caused you that pain. It was a reflex, I swear."

Superboy snorted, "Reflex,"

"Anyway," Wolf continued shooting a glare at Superboy, "I just wasn't used to having someone in my mind and I reacted. Will you forgive me?" she said the last part hopeful.

Megan hesitated, "Of course!" she said returning to the M'Gann Morazz ((A/N Did I spell her Martian name correctly?) they all knew so well, "I know it was an accident!" then she flew up and hugged Wolf who returned it.

When Megan let go of Wolf, she turned to the others. "Thank you for the evening, but I think I should be going now." Just as she started walking toward the teleporter Robin stopped her.

"Do you live alone?" he asked, "And I'm using the second question you have to answer because I figured out your name. There was silence as they waited for her answer.

After a moment of hesitation Wolf responded. "Yes," she said without turning around. Then she left.

**(A/N) August 28, 2011**

** OMG that was the longest chapter I'd ever written. Just the chapter was 1,721 words! Also just the battle against Artemis was a page long!**

** You guys are really boosting my confidence, by reviewing. (sarcasm intended)**

**Review pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	5. Room S

Room S

"Hey, Rob, what are you doing?" Wally asked zooming over to Robin. They were at The Wolf's Den and doing exactly what they'd be doing at Mt. Justice while Wolf was in her room doing God knows what.

"Hacking," he replied without looking up from his holographic computer.

"Hacking what?"

Robin looked around and motioned for Wally to come over. Wally leaned over and Robin whispered in his ear, "None of your business."

"Aww, c'mon. Please tell me."

"Fine." Then Robin whispered again, "I'm hacking the door to Room S,"

Wally's jade eyes grew to the size of cookies, "Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure you should do that, Rob? I mean, seriously," Wally's voice trailed off as he remembered Wolf's eyes when she said the rules of her home.

Robin looked at Wally. He had a faraway look in his eyes along with fear. What could've scared Wally so much? "Dude, I didn't know you were such a chicken,"

Wally's face reddened. "I'm not, but, dude. You didn't see Wolf's eyes."

"What do you mean?"

Wally's face darkened. "Her eyes turned animal when she said the rules. And I was the only one to see them."

Robin stared at Wally and then burst out laughing. "KF, you sound like one of those superstitious people on TV."

Wally's face matched his hair, "Dude, you didn't see them."

Robin continued laughing and hacking. Suddenly Wolf rushed out of her room and down the hallway to Room S. Robin and Wally followed. Wolf was fiddling with the door to Room S. Once she was done she got up.

"Which one of you tried to enter Room S?" she asked her face stone. "Robin." She said a threat in her voice.

"Fine, I tried to hack it," he sighed.

For a moment she looked like she was going to explode. Then she sighed. "You're going to find a way in anyway," she muttered. Then she walked to the kitchen.

"These two idiots here tried to hack Room S." she said pointing to Robin and Wally.

"Nico going, Baywatch," Artemis smirked.

"I'd punish them, but that's not my task to command" Wolf continued.

"Oh, c'mon!" Wally complained, "Why can't you just show us the room!" he looked at the others. "Don't you guys want to see the room too?"

"I for one want to see it," Robin agreed.

Wolf looked furious. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "I'll show you Room S. On one condition." Her voice became serious, "Don't ever go in without me or I will punish you."

Everyone nodded, slightly scared, and Robin and Wally couldn't believe their luck. They didn't have to hack or anything! Wolf was going to show them Room S willingly.

Wolf walked back to Room S with everyone following. Once there she typed in a code and the door slid open. Then they filed in.

Room S was bigger than Room GM. And Room S, over half of the floor was water. It was carved into a wall. There was a stretch of flooring in an L-shape, but the greatest part was what was in the water. In the water were several blue and black jet skis and a ship.

The ship was at least seven feet tall and fifteen feet long. The width was six. The body was tan and at the front was the letters TJ, but there was a space after the letter T as with J. The front was pointed and had a four foot long spike. Before the TJ was a ladder. At the end was a black motor. In the ship were benches along the side and the driver's seat where J was.

Everyone was in shock. "You kept this hidden?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Do you even know how to drive a ship and Jet Ski?" Artemis asked.

"Of course I do!" Wolf snapped offended. "I think it's time you leave now." She said. Then she ushered them to the teleporter and they left.

..oo0*0oo..

"I'm disappointed in your," Kaldur scolded them. "Wolf trusted us with her name and her home. You had to press about Room S, didn't you?"

"Hey, you have to admit that ship was pretty cool."

"Yes, but you should've let her keep her own secrets."

"Um, Kaldur, I don't know if I should be saying this, but when we sparred I felt in her mind that she was harboring a secret. And guilt." Megan said nervously.

"Really?" Wally asked, "What else did you find in her mind?"

"I wasn't able to dig deeper." Megan admitted.

"I think Baywatch and Robin should apologize," Artemis said.

"Artemis is correct," Kaldur agreed, "You should."

"Fine, fine, we'll go and apologize." Robin and Wally went over toward the teleporter and went to Wolf's home. Once there they saw Wolf. She was doing tricks on the tumbling mats.

They watch as she finished her routine with an aerial then she noticed them. Her eyes hardened. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Robin gulped as he saw Wolf's eyes. _So this is what Wally meant by her eyes, _he thought.

"We came to apologize," he managed to say.

"Yeah," Wally agreed, "We're sorry for trying to hack in Room S and making you show us. We just wanted to see it."

"I guess that seems fair." She said calming down, "Considering I know you're identities."

Wally and Robin's eyes widened. "Really?" Wally asked.

"Yup. You're Wally Rudolph West. You live in Central City." Wally was stunned.

"I bet you don't know mine," Robin said with a smirk. Wolf narrowed her eyes and walked over to Robin. She leaned forward to his ear and whispered so only he could hear.

"Robin, you're Richard "Dick" John Grayson. Formerly a part of the Flying Graysons who were in Haley's Circus before Tony Zucco sabotaged the ropes." With each word Robin grew paler and his eyes widened.

Wolf stepped away. "Now let's go to a happier subject. Since you apologized to me, I'll thank you by inviting you all for tubing tomorrow."

"What's tubing?" Wally asked. Wolf looked at him in horror.

"I can't believe you don't know about tubing. What are they doing to kids these days?" she finished in a mutter.

"Hello? Still here?" Robin said.

"Oh, right," Wolf continued, "Anyway, tubing is when you have this floating thing that you sit in and you connect it to a boat or Jet Ski with a long rope. Then someone (me) drives the boat and you sit in the float while bouncing on waves. It's a ton of fun."

"Sounds like it," Robin smiled.

"So are you in? All you have to do is bring a towel and bathing suit."

Wally and Robin looked at each other. "We are so in,"

**(A/N) August 29, 2011**

** Okay, that was very choppy, sorry! Anyway thank you MaraBell15 for reviewing. I could kiss you! (not really)**

**Please review people!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	6. Tubing

Tubing

"Alright just climb in, now," Wolf commanded. They were all in Room S. Wolf's boat had three tubes connected to it each connected to the boat with long ropes. Each tube was able to hold two people.

They nodded and climbed in. Robin and Kaldur shared one. Wally and Superboy shared another. And the last was for Megan and Artemis.

Once in, Wolf climbed her boat and walked to the driver's seat. "All aboard TJ!" she cried out like a conductor on a train.

"TJ?" Megan said confused.

"That's the name of my boat," Wolf explained, "See?" she pointed to the spaced letters TJ on the boat's side that was below her.

"I see!" Megan said.

"Are we going to go or not?" Superboy asked impatiently.

"Yes, don't be such a party-pooper," Wolf pouted. Then she sat down and started the boat.

"Wooh-hoo!" Robin and Wally shouted upon hearing the engine. Then TJ started moving. It went faster and Wolf drove it out of the cave. Kalur was surprised. The Wolf's Den was right next to the ocean.

He looked back. The entrance to The Wolf's Den was a wooden arched door. There was only a small spot of sand there. Around the door was a hill covered by tall, light green grass that was swaying in the breeze. Next to the door was direct hill, and in the horizon was an ever expanding amount of rocks. Above the door was a small cliff that held a tree.

If you went on the hill and continued left you'd reach a tall, and dangerous, rocky bluff. When Kaldur looked close enough, he could she a large cave entrance. _Ah, _he thought, _so that's where we left from._

The feeling of extreme excitement, and the feeling of water spraying her face. Bumpiness below you, and a giddy feeling filling you. That's what everyone in the tubes was feeling now.

Everyone thought tubing was amazing and they were laughing in the excitement. Even Superboy was.

Wally was enjoying himself. He'd always thought running was fun. Who wouldn't want to feel the wind in your face and through your hair? But now in second to that was tubing. Wolf had seemed like she's done it before. He looked up toward the boat.

Wolf was standing now and laughing in the wind. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail and once he thought about it, she was kind of pretty.

Then the tubing feeling was interrupted and replaced by sudden dropped and the cool feeling of water. Wally was u_nderwater_. He started to panic. He trashed trying to get back up. Through the water he could see something approaching him. He started thrashing franticly, thinking the worst.

The figure reached him and Wally nearly passed out with relief. It was Kaldur. Then he remembered something. He needed air. Large bubbles erupted from his mouth and Kaldur got the message. He pushed Wally toward the surface where he gasped for breath. Then Wally clutched onto the overturned tube for dear life.

The boat had stopped and in it, toward the motor, was a laughing Wolf. She was laughing so hard she had nearly collapsed. "What's so funny?" Wally growled.

"You!" she was able to gasp out. Then she did collapse.

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny," Robin smirked.

"Dude!"

"Okay, okay," Wolf gasped standing up, her face beat red. "I'm sorry Wally. It's just I'm driving my boat and I look in the review mirror and all of a sudden I see one of the tubes flipping over! You have to agree, it was funny."

Wally imagined it and grinned. Wolf was right. The image was funny. "Thanks Kaldur." He said remembering how Kaldur had helped.

"No problem, Wally,"

"Now get back in and let's continue. Whenever you want to stop it fine by me."

The next few hours went uneventful (describe uneventful?), but Artemis and Megan had had enough so they had to go back to drop them off. Then Wolf drove the boat back out.

Robin loved this. It was almost as good as acrobatics, key word: almost. The waves were rough, but not too rough. They were tossed and turned all over the place and water sprayed them in their faces, but the best part was when the waves were so rough that it made them go out of their seats and into the air. That's when the adrenaline hit and made them like they had gotten hit by the Energizer Bunny.

Kaldur enjoyed it less that Robin and Wally did, but he did have to admit: it was fun. He'd prefer to just swim underwater, but hey. That's his opinion.

Superboy was between the levels of excitement of Robin/Wally and Kaldur. On a scale 1-10 Robin/Wally were being some bazillion and Kaldur being 5. Superboy was around 7. The entire time though, he heard something. It was beautiful though. Was it singing?

It wasn't himself for sure. Robin and Wally were too busy laughing and screaming at a pitch high enough to blast eardrums and Kaldur was too calm to sing. Anyway, the singer's voice was higher than Kaldur's. That only left one person.

Wolf.

Superboy looked over at the boat. He couldn't see Wolf's face. All he could see was a flying mass of black long hair, flying through the air like a whip.

Superboy concentrated on his hearing, shutting out everything else. Now he could make out the lyrics.

…_hazel eyes!_

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be!_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

Superboy opened back up his other senses, muffling the singing. He'd get to the bottom of this he swore.

..oo0*0oo..

"So you how'd you like that?" Wolf asked smiling. They were back at The Wolf's Den and sitting on the orange couch wrapped in towels, minus Megan and Artemis who were in the kitchen listening.

"Awesome!"

"Asterous!" ((A/N Guess who that was?))

"I have to admit was… exciting."

"How'd you like it, Supes?" Robin asked turning to Superboy.

"It was… fun." He said after a moment.

"Are you serious?" Wolf asked, "Only 'fun'? Tubing is epic, not 'fun'."

"Well, I think the best part was when Baywatch, here, flipped over and panicked." Artemis commented, smirking and ignoring Wally's shouts of "Hey!"

"What time is it?" Megan asked Wolf.

Wolf looked outside, "It's pretty dark out, so it must be late. Why don't you stay for the night? You can call your mentors and inform them where you are so they won't worry."

They agreed one, by one. "Wait! Where do we sleep?" Wally asked.

"If I'm correct, Wally, you go in Room J. Kaldur in Room T. Robin in Room F. Megan in Room M. Artemis in Room N. And Superboy in Room G. I'll go to Mt. Justice and get your clothes since I'm the only one not tired."

They all headed to their assigned rooms, but one person hung back. "What do you want?" Wolf asked politely.

"I just want to know something." Superboy said.

"Shoot,"

"Were you singing on the boat?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"…Yes."

"Why do you sound so embarrassed about singing?" Superboy questioned.

"I don't usually sing for people." Wolf explained, frustrated, "It's just I've always loved to sing and the urge gets stronger when I on the water."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You sing wonderful."

"Th-thank you." Wolf blushed and Superboy left feeling he did more than he realized.

**(A/N) August 30, 2011**

** This chapter took **_**forever **_**to write. I have been tubing before and I have flipped over. I find it fun.**

** Thank you so much MaraBella15 for your reviews. They're a real confidence booster!**

** And to you Just-Another-Fanfiction-Freak LOL! :D**

** I go tubing in Maine so I might go this weekend! Yay!**

**Awww, some SuperboyxWolf bonding at the end!**

**Thank you for the reviews and I'll plan and plot some more so I'll be ready to update!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. HOW DO YOU POST A CHALLENGE?**


	7. Dancing is Exercise

Dancing is Exercise

Superboy heard it first.

In the morning first thing he noticed was the new sound that wasn't there last night.

The room he was staying in (Room G) was nice. It had tan wood flooring and simple pale orange walls that had white swirls. It reminded Superboy of sherbet or an orange creamsicle. The bed he lay on was king sized with a darker orange comforter. It was a very simple room.

Anyway, the new sound was… music? Why would there be music in the morning? It was also loud even without super hearing.

Superboy checked the clock. Oh, god, it was 5: 30 a.m. Why would there be someone awake at 5:30? Superboy sighed and got out of bed. Then he walked out of his room and was met by the others. They were dressed already in their civies.

"What's up with the wake-up call?" Artemis grumbled. She wasn't a morning person. Actually the only people who seemed annoyed with this was her and Wally. Wally was half asleep with his eyes half closed.

"That's right, beautiful," he mumbled dreamily as Robin snickered at his best friend.

Megan was okay with it. He guessed Martians could have less sleep than humans. He, himself, didn't care. So what if they woke up early?

For Kaldur, you can't really see the sun underneath the ocean so his sleeping schedule in Atlantis was messed up.

And Robin had to probably train this early with Batman so he was used to being up this early. "We might as well check it out," he commented.

"No, duh, Captain Obvious," Artemis snapped, still angry about being up this early.

"Aww, Arty," Robin acted dramatically," you hurt me!"

"Whowhatwhenwherehowwhy?" Wally asked, talking fast, just fully waking up.

"Slow down Baywatch," Artemis said, smacking the back of Wally's head. He rubbed it. "I can't understand what you're saying."

"He said," Robin said smirking, " 'Whowhatwhenwherehowwhy?' just faster." He earned himself a Gibbs- (NCIS!)Smack on the head.

"Are we going to investigate the music or not?" Kaldur asked in his usual calm attitude.

"Kaldur's right," Megan said floating, "We should stop wasting time and check it out. I'm curious about it."

After a few more lovely moments of getting an angry Artemis in her 'ready-to-kill-Robin-and-Wally' stage out of that and catching Robin and Wally from their 'OMG-Artemis-is-about-to-kill-us,-LOL,-now-run!' stage they followed to music. It led them to Room GM where a surprise awaited them.

There, in the middle of the gym, with the tumbling mats out and climbing ropes down and rings down, was Wolf. She was dancing to some music from an iPod touch that was next to a wall, plugged into an iHome.

She wasn't doing those weird dance moves that make you look like an idiot. She was using random choreography that fit together in perfect sync creating a mesmerizing dance. They watched as she danced and used at parts of her body. Then she even started swing on the ropes and using the rings.

This was continued for the next hour and they were still watching her. She used all the gym equipment moving all around, twisting and everything. She even sang, and they all had to agree: she had a nice voice.

Then the song Hot 'n' Cold by Katy Perry went on.

_You, change your mind_

_Like a girl, change her clothes_

On those two lines she disappeared behind a screen and jumped out in an entirely different outfit.

Then the song Give Me Everything by Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo came on.

'_Scuse me, 'scuse me_

_I might drink a little more_

_than I should, tonight_

On that second line, Wolf ran over to the iPod and picked up a water bottle. The she started drinking on it. Almost immediately she started coughing and choking.

The team leapt into action.

Wally reached her first. (Super speed, duh!) He frantically paced around her, panic taking over his mind. "WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?" he shouted the last sentence, all in super speed.

Robin reached her next. "Relax, KF!" he shouted. Then he walked over to Wolf and kneeling down he asked, "Are you okay?" Wolf nodded. Then the rest of the team reached them.

"Wolf, you gave us quite the scare?" Kaldur said concern and relief could be heard in his voice.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she rasped.

"Your stupid music level woke me up!" Artemis shouted still mad about being up so early, though not as much as before. Wolf winced.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just, I live alone so I do this every morning, but whenever that song comes on, I just happen to want a drink. And then when I go to get one, I'm so out of breath I can't swallow properly and I end up choking."

"Nice." Wally exclaimed sarcastically, but was silenced by a glare.

"Why are you dancing so early?" Superboy was confused.

"What does it look like?"

Silence.

"Its exercise," Wolf sighed, "I dance for exercise every morning."

"Why don't you just practice some fighting moves instead?" Robin inquired.

"Because I don't fight like that. I don't fight with martial arts skills at hand or whatever. Actually I do and also whatever else fighting style, but that's not the point. The point is how I fight."

"And how do you fight?" Kaldur asked.

"I already told you. Remember? When I defeated all of you in a sparring match?" They all frowned. They defiantly remembered their crushing defeat.

"I said I fought on instinct." Wolf finished.

"Can you be specific?" Megan asked uncertain.

"Sure. For example, Superman relies on his strength and flight. I can use that to my advantage by cutting off his room to fly.

"What about his strength?" Superboy asked.

Wolf grinned. "Everyone has this one spot that really hurts when you hit it." They got it. "Anyway, that was an example." She continued, "I study the way my opponent fights. If I just met them I don't use all my strength so I can know more about them. Here's another example. Robin and Kid Flash rely on acrobatics and speed. I just have to stop Kid Flash and he's weaker. For Robin I noticed to dodge he does a back flip. So, in our sparring match I provoked him to do one and then caught onto his hand. Once you think about it, it's a pretty simple thing to do."

They were impressed.

"I'm sorry about waking you up." She said sounding guilty. "I should've been more careful."

They all forgave her, but Artemis hadn't said a word.

"What about you, Arty?" Wally asked. Artemis was silent. Wally frowned. Usually Artemis would be screaming about how her name was Artemis not Arty.

"I forgive you." She announced. Wolf grinned, her amber eyes sparkling with hope. "On one condition," The sparkle dimmed a little. Artemis grinned. "Let me join you next time."

Robin and Wally whooped and Megan, not knowing what she was doing, joined in. Kaldur smiled and Superboy remained as emotionless as ever.

They never noticed what Artemis saw. On Wolf's left shoulder (when her left not Artemis') was a burn. But not just any burn. It was the burn of a C. A block letter print C.

**(A/N) September 1, 2011**

** Mwaaahaahaahaahaaaaa! Do you know what the C means? You should. It's in the first episode of YJ.**

** How do you post a challenge? Answer me!**

**Reviews please and an answer to my question!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	8. Meeting the Other Archer

Meeting the Other Archer

A flash of light made the team's head snap to the Zeta Beam. The flash was followed by the sound of someone yelling at someone else. When the light faded it revealed Wolf and Batman. The Zeta Beam then announced them.

_Recognized Batman, B02 _

_ Recognized Authorized Guest_

"You can't do this!" Wolf shouted. Her face was livid with anger and her eyes sparked dangerously. She was in her superhero outfit. "I have every right to remain where I was!"

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"What's going on?" Wolf repeated. She turned to him, her eyes filled with malice. "What's going on? Robin's mentor over here," she pointed accusingly at Batman, "made me leave my home and is now confining me here! Not this is a bad place or anything." She added hastily. "It's just I don't appreciate being kicked out of my own house!"

"Let me finish," Batman said, "First off, I don't consider this 'kicking out'. You're, how old?" Wolf looked down. "Exactly." He continued, "I don't think it's legal for Wolf to be living by her and owning a home at her age."

"My parents said I could!" she protested.

"Then I wish to speak to them."

They aren't…around here." Wolf muttered.

"And until they come back you'll be staying here." Batman left with a swish of his cape and a flash of light from the Zeta Beam. Wolf stood there in her fury. Then with a howl of rage she stomped away.

Wally appeared next to Robin. "And I thought Supey had anger management issues." He said in Robin's ear.

Kaldur without a word went back to what he was doing. Robin and Wally continued their evil yet mischievous plans for Artemis' return to Mt. Justice, and Megan rushed back to the kitchen upon seeing smoke.

Superboy stared at the direction Wolf had gone. He knew what she was feeling, immense anger. He made up his mind and followed her.

Wolf had found the training room and was now training vigorously. Superboy noted that she, even angry, was still in control of the strength she used. With a swift lightning-fast high kick she kicked the punching bag off the chain. Then it flew and hit the wall with a loud SMACK!

Superboy grunted and Wolf whirled to him in a fighting stance. Once seeing it was him she lowered her arms and stood up straight. "Oh, it's you," she stated. Superboy was impressed. She just delivered a powerful kick and she wasn't even breaking a sweat, never mind panting.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." He said.

Wolf looking slightly surprised, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "I'm fine," she assured him.

"Since your training," he gestured to the fallen punching bag, "I was wondering if you wanted," he said the next word a little difficultly remembering his defeat, "spar." Wolf looked at him with a questioning glance. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

They stood on the platform and the voice ((A/N What's that thing called?)) announced they could go. Superboy charged Wolf and Wolf stood there. It was starting to look like it would be the same outcome as the last fight.

But this time Superboy wasn't being blinded by rage.

Instead of straight out charging her when he reached her he picked her up. He was surprised by how light and skinny she was, like Robin. Then Superboy was about to smash her on her back. His goal was to knock the air out of her. But Wolf, as she was going down, she held her hands out as if she was doing a handstand.

Then she did a handstand. Since Superboy was holding her abdomen, she used her feet to kick him in the face. Reeling, Superboy let go of her. Wolf then flipped backwards and stood up, ready to fight once again.

Their sparring match was then interrupted by the Zeta Beam announcing the arrival of an especially important person.

..oo0*0oo..

The light faded to reveal a tall, short red haired man. He wore a red and black shirt along with black pants. Slung across his back were red a bow and arrows. He wore a black domino mask to cover his eyes.

_Recognized Red Arrow B06_

"It finally got me right," Roy muttered before two people rushed over to greet him.

"Red Arrow!" Wally cried out happily. Robin just smiled.

"It's good to see you two,"

Then Wolf and Superboy ran in. "Who's here?" Wolf asked. The others took in there sweaty appearances.

"Did you-?" Robin started with wide eyes.

Wolf widened her own eyes. "What? You thought-" she sputtered, "We were just sparring! Nothing else! Me and Superboy?" she pointed at herself then at Superboy. "No offence or anything, but that's the last thing that would happen."

Then Roy and Wolf saw each other. Masked eyes met harsh amber ones. "Who's she?" "Who's he?" Both questions were asked at the same time.

"I don't believe you two have met," Kaldur stepped forward. "Red Arrow, Wolf. Wolf, Red Arrow."

"Nice to meet you," Roy said.

"Salutations," she replied.

"Oh, this _will_ be fun," Robin smirked.

If you count Robin's definition of fun as playing tricks and whatnot for the rest of the day on your friends as fun, then you two would be great friends.

..oo0*0oo..

Wolf was reading on the couch as the others slept. It'd been a long day and even though she was still angry at Batman, her mood had greatly improved throughout the day.

She flipped another page.

_Recognized Red Arrow B06_

Wolf completely ignored the fact that Roy was here. He walked over toward her. "What are you reading?" he asked.

Wolf showed him the cover while still reading.

"Greek Myths and Many Others?" Wolf nodded.

"I don't think you came to talk to me about my reading material," Wolf stated marking her page. Roy nodded.

"Your hiding something," he narrowed his eyes, "A secret of some sort and it isn't good. I want to know it. I know for sure you can't be human."

"And why's that?"

"Your eyes. They're unnatural. No humans are amber and the shape, though almond like a human's, the irises are animalistic."

"I think you'd be a good psychic."

"Answer me," Roy growled.

Wolf stood up, her eyes hardening. "You think what you want. If I do have a secret, I would never hurt anyone. That's against me."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "I swear." Wolf snarled. Roy walked back to the Zeta Beam, satisfied.

"I will find out your secret. But until then, you better keep your promise. If you don't…" he left the threat hanging. Then he left.

"I don't fear you, Roy Harper."

**(A/N) September 9, 2011**

** Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but there's a bright side to that. I was able to get the main idea of chapters 8-25. **

**Review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. My excuse is on my Profile under Status.**


	9. Nine Eleven

Nine Eleven

Artemis had been only five when it happened, but she remembered what was going on at her house. She had been locked in her room, listening to her mother cry.

Slowly Artemis pulled something out of the closet. It was a TV. Her mother had forgotten she had a TV in her room. It was in her closet because she never used it, really.

She turned it on and switched the channel to which her mother was watching. She absorbed the information silently. After thirty minutes of watching people plummet to their deaths and the Twin Towers burning she turned the TV off.

She put the TV back in her closet and flopped down on her bed. That's when she cried.

After ten minutes of crying she mustered enough courage to walk downstairs. She was met with her mom, tears streaming down still, and the TV still on. Artemis turned it off and sat next to her mom.

"Mommy, why do bad things happen?" she asked in her five year old voice.

Her mother turned to her, realization dawned upon her face as she remembered the TV in her daughter's room. "Oh, Artemis," she murmured sadly. She felt a tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy?"

"Artemis, there are bad people in the world who do bad things. They have reasons, but most are reasons that are greedy. Some people do bad things out of anger at someone or something. But always remember, stay on the good side."

Artemis was silent, her blond hair tangled. Then, "Can you explain what happened, Mommy?"

Her mother started talking.

Artemis locked the flashback back into her brain. _Live in the present, not the past._ She scolded herself. She looked around. They'd left Wolf at Mt. Justice so she, the rest of the team, and their mentors were standing on a hill.

They could see New York City and they were safe from the view of civilians. They were all looking at one place.

The place where the Twin Towers once stood.

..oo0*0oo..

Robin had been three when the attack happened. An airplane had just flown above their circus and disappeared, going beyond their view. "Look Mommy! Did you see that?" he had pointed at the sky with one hand and tugged on his mother's shirt with another.

"I did," Mary Greyson replied turning to her son.

That night they'd all been eating when a one of the circus' clowns rushed at their doorway, breathless. Dick's dad, John, ran to the clown and they had a quick conversation. When it was over John's face was chalk white.

"What's wrong, John?" Mary asked putting down her fork.

John sat down. "The Twin Towers have been attacked," he announced. Mary paled.

"Wots 'Twin Towers', Daddy," Dick asked.

"The Twin Towers are where airplanes land." Mary answered for her husband.

"Like the one we see in the morning?"

"Like the one we saw in the morning."

Robin hadn't understood what the Twin Towers where at that age or what it meant to be attacked but when he was ten on the night of September 10, 2008 he'd dreamt of that night. Then he woke up screaming.

"What's wrong?" Bruce had asked rushing to his room. Dick checked the time, 12:01. _What a coincidence._

"It's September eleventh." He said in a monotone voice. Bruce's eyes softened.

"Seven years ago," Dick continued, "I didn't understand what was happening. Then again, I was three, but that doesn't matter. All those people…" He started crying. "All those people, dead. Some jumped." Dick hiccupped. "They fell to their deaths. Just like my parents."

Bruce sat next to Dick on his bed and comforted him the rest of the night.

Robin always regretted that he hadn't understood. He felt guilty that seven years passed and he hadn't recognized the deaths of over three thousand people. He looked down in shame.

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "Don't beat yourself up about it," Batman said and Robin smiled. Batman knew his protégé too well.

..oo0*0oo..

When the attack had happened Kaldur was in Atlantis. He'd been six, and was playing with the other children when they heard a boom that shook the ocean floor. All the citizens of Poseidonis swan to the surface.

There they watched the attack. Most mothers upon realizing what was happening grabbed their children and swan back to Poseidonis, but Kaldur's was too late. He'd seen it and been scarred mentally for life.

Every September eleventh he'd have the same flashback of what he'd seen. He'd seen the first place crash. Kaldur shuddered, experiencing another flashback.

"It's okay," a voice told him. His king!

"My apologies," he said.

"It's okay, Kaldur," Aquaman had heard that Kaldur, the only child, had seen the first plane crash. It was bound to hurt him mentally. "It's not going to happen again."

..oo0*0oo..

Megan didn't know what had happened ten years ago. Not until she was watching TV yesterday due to the fact that everyone minus herself and Superboy where being so sad and talking about this 'Nine Eleven'.

She watched the footage in horror. A hijacked airplane hit the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center. She watched as another airplane crashed. As people jumped off the eightieth floor, knowing they were going to die. As over three thousand people died.

Megan snapped her mind away from the footage and back to the present. She looked down at the area where the Twin Towers had been sadly. Her Uncle John had explained the attack to her as they were leaving.

She looked at Superboy. She wondered how he was taking it. He looked okay, but he never showed emotion so it was hard to tell. Also Superman hadn't come. Instead Black Canary came in his place as Superboy's mentor.

Megan glanced at the others.

How were they feeling?

..oo0*0oo..

The G-Gnomes that were teaching him had taught him about the Nine Eleven attack, but when he'd watched the footage what he'd learned didn't stop the horror creeping inside him.

When they were going to see the place where the Twin Towers stood, he was glad Black Canary offered to come since the chances of Superman coming were slim. Black Canary was more of a mentor to him than Superman would ever be.

He looked at the place where the Twin Towers had stood and sadness flooded him. Why'd so many have to die?

..oo0*0oo..

Over three thousand.

The death toll had been over three thousand! Even though many survived, that number made Wally want to scream.

So many had died on that one day. In that one city. All because of some stupid terrorists.

Wally remembered where he was when the attack had happened. He'd been five, and been on the couch watching TV when his mom had burst in the house and switched the channel, ignoring his dad's complaints.

He remembered his mom covering his eyes and his dad and mom crying. He couldn't see, but he'd heard screams of terror and booming. That'd scared him.

Two years later he was flipping through the channels. Then one caught his attention. He watched it and silently cried through it. The attack of the Twin Towers. It became a custom for him to watch the attack, even though his family told him not to. Even though it made him cry each time. Each time the anger and sadness never changed.

Also a part of his custom was to go to the Twin Tower's location. This year he was with his team. He knew he was acting unlike himself and wearing a serious expression that wasn't usual worn on his face, but he always wore it on this date.

The feelings every year never change.

..oo0*0oo..

Wolf had been forced to watch the attack, live and in person. She had to watch it all when she was three, but she had the maturity level of a ten-year-old. Forced to whitness the most horrible things will have that effect on you.

The jumping, screaming, burning, and the two crashes. She'd watched the smoke from the fire rise from the fallen towers and cover the sky in a smoke, grey blanket. The smell of smoke and fear was everywhere.

She'd started running toward the towers when she'd first gotten there. She'd known she could save some people, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"You must witness this," a voice hissed in her ear.

So she did. She never forgave herself for not helping.

Wolf sat on her bed reliving that memory. Then she made up her mind. She didn't care about Batman's orders. Wolf ran to the Zeta Beam and got flashed to The Wolf's Den.

There she grabbed her jacket and a backpack. Then she packed it. Then she ran to Room S, hopped on a jet ski without a lifejacket, and started it.

She was going somewhere.

..oo0*0oo..

_Slap, slap, slap._

Robin heard running and turned around. To his surprise Wolf was there. It was a surprise for everyone. She was wearing her civies and a black leather jacket. In her hand was a backpack.

She ran in front of and unpacked her backpack. "Sticks and newspaper?" Green Arrow was confused.

Wolf set up the sticks in paper so the paper was underneath the sticks. Then she stepped back and took out a match. She lit the match and hurled it onto her pile. It burst into flames.

Wolf then reached into her bag again and withdrew a small wooden pin and a black ribbon. She folded the ribbon so it was shaped like the breast cancer ribbon. Then she took the pin and pinned it onto the ribbon so it would maintain its shape.

"I hold no grudge against the people who are Muslin and live in Pakistan." She started, "My only grudge is against Osama bin Ladin and the terrorists who took part in this attack. We have to stay strong and ignore the mockery found in the date of this attack."

"We have to remember the passengers of Flight 93 who died in their successful attempt to stop their plane from crashing the Pentagon. We must stay strong."

Wolf threw the ribbon into the bonfire. For a second it was fine, but then it burst into flames. "We must remember Nine Eleven."

**(A/N) September 12, 2011**

** This was my tribute to 9/11. I would've had it done yesterday, but I couldn't type fast enough.**

**Thank you Adoglover5 for the inspiration on what Wally was doing.**

**Thank you Google for the inspiration on the black ribbon.**

** Remember each September 11 to do something in honor of the people who helped. Write a chapter in one of your stories (like this one) or pay a tribute. Anything.**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	10. Unlikely Weapons Such As Snow Globes

Unlikely Weapons Such as Snow globes

**Mt. Justice**

The Zeta Beam announced Batman.

_Recognized, Batman02_

The Team and Wolf gathered toward Batman in a line. "I have a mission for you," he said. They remained silent, but they were all excited. They hadn't had a mission in what seemed like ages.

A holographic map of Long Island Sound, New York appeared. Batman pointed to the a spot on it and a circle appeared. Next to the circle were the words 'Hampton Bays'. "There have been reports of new ships porting and delivering unknown product at the Hampton Bays." Batman began.

Another picture showed up. It was a picture of a very buff man with a white hair and a captain's hat on. "This is Gregor Stone. Rumor is that he's transporting Cobra venom and other weapons across the world-"

"So, you want us to investigate this 'Gregor Stone' and stop his shipments? Got it." Wolf interrupted Batman.

Batman turned to Wolf. "You will be joining them."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Really? Last I checked I wasn't a part of the team. I just joined this briefing because I was bored. Also, the only time I've ever gone on a mission with the YJ was because I was _leading_ them to some info. Just leading them toward it."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "You will be joining them." He said firmly. Wolf huffed, but didn't argue. "Your mission starts…now." They all rushed off.

..oo0*0oo..

The night sky was dark. A cloud covered the full moon. The layout was a large metal platform area. There were many boxes and a boat was in the harbor. An old crane creaked and lifted a large box off the boat. And there on the on metal platform was the infamous Gregor Stone.

He was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue T-shirt with Levi jeans. On his head sat the captain's hat. He stood there, his face void of any emotion. Gregor watched the crane with a careful eye, never blinking.

_WHIR-WHIR-WHIR-SNAP!_

Something small, red and black flew toward the crane and snapped the rope that was connected the crane to the box. Then it turned like a boomerang and flew back. The workers there watched it and it was caught in the hands of Robin.

"Boy Wonder," Gregor stated calmly.

There was choking sound and three workers collapsed as a yellow streak of color approached them. It stopped and Kid Flash shouted, "Aww, c'mon! Why does Rob get all the credit?"

Another worker raised a gun, aiming at the speedster. Kid Flash saw it and said, "Oops. I overstayed my visit! Bye!" Then he zoomed off as the worker fired the gun with a loud _BOOM!_

The worker raised the gun again, ready to fire, but a black blur knocked him out and took the gun. Wolf stopped running and looked at the gun in disgust. Then she looked at the unconscious worker. "Kids shouldn't be playing with guns." She stated coldly.

There was a roaring sound and Wolf turned around to see a wave of water sweep over the dock. "Nice job, Kaldur," she said and the Atlantian walked over to her.

"Thank you," he said politely, his eel tattoos still glowing.

"Enough talking you two!" Artemis shouted firing arrows, "Gregor's getting away!"

Superboy roared and jumped after Gregor with everyone following. Robin stopped and threw a smoke bomb at the remaining workers. They collapsed, choking. No one saw Wolf go in a different direction than them…

...oo0*0oo..

"Where's Wolf?"Megan asked.

'Who cares?'Artemis shot back, "If she got lost, that's her problem!"After a while of searching with no results it became clear. They were lost.

"We lost him!"Superboy shouted and punched the ground in frustration, leaving a large dent.

"It's like a labyrinth here,"Robin agreed.

"Guys!" They turned around to see Wolf carrying several cardboard boxes.

"What are you carrying?"Kid Flash asked.

Wolf shook her head. "You'll find out sooner or later," she said vaguely, "Follow me." Then she started walking toward the warehouses. The others looked at each other and shrugged. Where else where they supposed to go? And Wolf hadn't betrayed them yet…

The stood in front a massive building a little while away from the spot where they'd fought the workers. Wolf pointed out to sea. "There's Gregor," The others looked in the direction of her finger. On the ocean was a ship.

"What are we waiting for?" Superboy cracked him knuckles, "Let's go!" He got ready to jump, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and blue eyes met amber.

"We kinda need a boat," Wolf said, "If we were at my house we could just go on _TJ_, but we're not so we'll have to borrow one." She walked over to the warehouse and typed in a code on the panel.

The warehouse doors opened and inside were numerous boats. Wolf pointed at a sleek speedboat. "Superboy, could you put that in the water gently?" she asked. Superboy nodded. He then dragged the boat into the water.

Wolf sat down at the controls and studied them. Then she said, "Robin get over here," Once Robin walked over to her she explained how to drive the boat. Soon Robin was driving the boat with everyone inside.

Artemis was watching for enemies when she spotted it. "Wolf," she called out," we've got company."

Everyone rushed over to the back of the boat, minus Robin, and saw six jet skis heading straight toward them. "Lovely," Kid Flash muttered, "this is just what we need."

"We do?" Megan asked. She didn't know about sarcasm.

"I was joking," Kid Flash added quickly.

Kaldur opened his mouth, ready to explain a plan, but Wolf cut him off. "No need to," she smirked. She kneeled down and opened one of the boxes. Inside it was…snow globes?

"What are we going to do with snow globes?" Artemis exploded.

Wolf ignored her and closed one eye. Then she held up a snow globe. Then she threw it. Artemis face palmed. "And how is that supposed to help us?"

"Just watch," Wolf said. The worker she'd been aiming at got hit by the snow globe. It broke into pieces, the glass cutting him and blinding his sight. "Aaaaahhh!" the worker screamed. Then the worker tried to get the glass out, but it only made it worse. He lost control of the Jet Ski and fell off.

"Oh," Artemis muttered.

Wolf threw another snow globe in the air and caught it. "Snow globes are powerful weapons," she remarked as she threw it at another worker. She continued doing that until she reached into the box and there were none left.

Wolf frowned, but reached into her pocket. She withdrew a seashell. She looked up. There was only one worker left.

"Are you going to-"Megan began. Wolf threw the seashell like a Frisbee. It hit the worker in the head and he slumped into the water, unconscious. His life vest kept him floating faceup. The Jet Ski stopped and floated next to the worker. "throw that too?"

"That answers your question." Wolf walked back to Robin. "I can take the controls now if you want me to." She said. Robin shrugged and got up. Quickly Wolf sat down, taking the wheel. "Now we go after Stone." She announced grinning, showing pointed canines.

Wolf urged the speedboat to its peak speed. They quickly covered lost ground between them and Gregor's boat. Soon they could see Gregor on his boat's deck. He was staring them down.

Gregor made a motion with his hand and there was a _BOOM _as guns shot at them. Wolf's lightning fast reflexes went into action, moving the steering wheel sharply to avoid bullets. Then she stood up. The boat went straight. Then they were next to Gregor's ship.

Wolf drew her bow and aimed at Gregor. "No, Wolf! Don't do it!" Robin cried out with Kaldur. Kid Flash started running to stop Wolf, but it was too late. Wolf released the arrow. It flew through the air and there was nothing the team could do.

The arrow hit Gregor square in the chest. His eyes rolled in his head and he fell off the boats deck into the inky dark waters of the Atlantic. But this time there wasn't a life jacket to save him.

The team watched in horror Gregor- or Gregor's body- sunk. The worst part was that Wolf hadn't even blinking. There hadn't been even a glimmer of hesitation in her eyes. Silently they docked the boat back at Hampton Bays and went back to Mt. Justice in Megan's Bio-ship.

..oo0*0oo..

**Mt. Justice**

"What's your game?" Superboy shouted and pushed Wolf into the wall. She glared at him through cold amber eyes.

"No game," she said quietly. They were back at Mt. Justice and as soon as they'd gotten there in the briefing room Superboy had attacked Wolf.

"Aqualad," Batman said, "was the mission a success?"

Kaldur nodded. "It was,"

"Then what is Superboy talking about?"

"Wolf over here killed Stone!" Robin was livid. He didn't believe killing was right, and Wolf had just killed without a thought. Batman looked at Wolf.

"It was instinct," Wolf muttered, "Where I come from its either survive or die."

"That's no excuse," Batman said.

"I know,"

There was a moment of silence. Superboy let Wolf drop back to the ground, but he looked worried along with his anger.

"You will return to your 'Wolf's Den'" Batman announced suddenly.

"Really?" Wolf looked up.

"Yes," Batman narrowed his eyes, "I am fully aware you went home anyway on September 11." Everyone's expression turned downcast at the mention of that date. "The coordinates are still unknown though, but we will not question you on that or why you killed. We will let you get away with this one, but next time I won't be so merciful." Then Batman left.

Kid Flash whistled. "You're lucky you got away with this one," he commented, "but as Batman said next time won't be pretty." Then he left too along with Artemis a few minutes later. Wolf looked around and left also. Presumably back to The Wolf's Den.

Robin stood there thoughtfully, and then realized something. How had Wolf known about the boats in the warehouse? And how did she know the password and how to get out of Hampton Bays?

**(A/N) September 18, 2011**

** I decided that if the YJ and Wolf are at Mt. Justice or The Wolf's Den, instead of saying it, I'll write it in bold.**

** I probably won't be able to update any other days than the weekend. Sorry! :(**

**YJ EPISODE 11 PREMIERS SEPTEMBER 23 AND NEW EPISODES WILL CONTINUE ON FRIDAYS AT 6:30 P.M. ON CARTOON NETWORK!**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	11. Free Running

**When I write a chapter, if it has bonding or a different rating I'll tell you.**

**Wally/Kid Flash bonding!**

Free Running

**Mt. Justice**

"Wally," a voice whispered. Wally grunted and turned over in his bed. "Wally." It hissed urgently. He ignored it that is until someone –or something- slapped him.

"I'm up!" he shouted sitting up. A hand clamped over his mouth.

"Not so loud!" Wally looked to the owner of the hand. Wolf. Her eyes were glowing faint amber, and her hood was up. "Wolf?" he asked uncertainly.

"That's me," she smiled and lifted her hand from his mouth.

"Your eyes are glowing," she rolled them. Then he realized she was in his room."God! What are you doing here!" he hissed.

"You like running, right?" the question caught him off guard.

"Yeah…?"

"Good." Wolf stood up. "Get dressed." She ordered, "I want to show you something."

Sighing Wally stood up and changed into his Kid Flash costume.

..oo0*0oo..

"Why are we crouching in the bushes in the middle of nowhere at-" Kid Flash checked his watch, "- 5 in the morning?"

"As I said, I wanted to show you something," Wolf said vaguely. She peeked though the bushes. "Look at that." She pointed.

Kid Flash followed her finger and gasped. His eyes grew wide. They were at the edge of a prairie or grassland or something and running through it was a herd of caribou. It was amazing seeing the great beasts running free.

Wolf stood up. "This is when the fun begins." She announced smirking. Then she walked out of the bushes and started running towards the caribou.

Kid Flash got up and reached out towards her. "What are you doing?" he didn't think encountering a herd of giant animals with rock hard hooves was a good idea.

"Fun," Then Wolf just ran. She ran over towards the caribou and they were soon side by side. Kid Flash was amazed she could keep up with them. Wolf started laughing. It wasn't a crazed maniac laugh. More like the kind of laugh you get on a rollercoaster.

After a while Wolf ran over to him. "What are you doing just standing here?" she asked her hands on her hips. She was in a much better mood.

"I…"

"The whole reason I brought you here was so you could run too!" Wolf grabbed his hand with surprising strength and pulled him out of the bushes. "C'mon!"

Kid Flash reluctantly followed her. Then she made him run. He started slow, but soon he was running at super speed. The world became a blur as he ran across it. The next thing he knows he's done a face plant and someone is cutting the blood circulation in his arm.

"I didn't bring you here so you could run as fast as you please." Wolf frowned at him clutching his arm. "I brought you here so I could teach you."

"What do you need to teach me on running?" Kid Flash stood up. "I'm the fastest boy alive! I don't need lessons on running."

Wolf chuckled and shook her head as she let go of his arm. "You have high metabolism. That limits how long you can run. You need to learn how to conserve your energy and the best position you want to get in when you want to go fast."

"Okay… so you know a little about running." Kid Flash crossed his arms. "What else do you know?"

"We'll get to that later. For now I just want you to control your running." Kid Flash shrugged and ran to the caribou. He looked left then right then left again and nearly got a heart attack. Wolf had appeared out of now where.

"I want you to keep pace with the herd. Not run ahead of it." She said crossly gesturing to the herd behind them. Kid Flashed sighed in annoyance and slowed down. Then it was just him, Wolf, and the herd. The land rushing underneath their feet. The landscape constantly changing. The dust rising and the thundering of hooves.

Oddly Kid Flash felt at peace. He'd never really used his power as fun. Sure he'd use it to get food or go someplace quickly, but he'd never really used it to have fun. And this… this wasn't using his power. It was, but not at its full potential. Since he wasn't using his full speed he could do this for hours…

Time flew by. The next thing he knew Wolf was telling him to stop. She was still running too. And when he asked what time it was she said 12. He glanced up at the sky and shore enough the sun was bright and glaring down at him. Only then did he realize he was starving.

"Do you have any food?" Kid Flash asked sheepishly.

Wolf lifted up a bag. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't bring food when my company was a speedster?" she said jokingly.

Wolf led him to a hill that had a tree. They sat beneath it and Wolf unpacked the bag revealing several sandwiches and a lot of food. Kid Flash dug in. He didn't notice that Wolf barely ate.

"So," he said between chews, "how long have you known of this place?"

"A few years. When I want to escape, I go here." Wolf looked around. "I like to think the animals here like me a little. The caribou don't mind me running with them at least."

"Where are we exactly?" Wolf had used her Zeta Beam to bring them here.

"That's for me to know and you to find out in due time."

"That's what you said about your name." They fell silent.

Wolf broke the silence. "Do you ever feel like you're not good enough? Or that you're foolish?"

Kid Flash swallowed his food. "I'm not a psychologist, but if you feel that way the best thing you can do is talk to someone, a friend."

"You didn't answer the question." Wolf remarked.

"Yes," he replied after a moment, "I'm the third speedster. It's hard making yourself known if there are two others before you who are wiser. Do you?"

"Yes," Wolf admitted, "I've felt incomplete."

"You can always tell me about it. You can tell your friends anything."

Wolf turned to him, confusion written on her face. "I'm… your friend?" she asked shocked, confused, and surprised at once. Kid Flash felt a stab of symphony.

"Yeah," Kid Flash pulled on a cheerful face surprising Wolf even more, "You're most defiantly my friend. And I bet that Artemis, Kaldur, Robin, Megan, and even Superboy consider you there friends. And if they don't, we'll make them."

Wolf smiled, but it was sad and never reached her eyes. "Thank you, Kid Flash,"

"You can call me Wally," he said to her.

"I know, but right now you're not in your civilian clothing so technically your Kid Flash." Wolf explained.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Okay,"

..oo0*0oo..

**Mt. Justice**

_B03 Kid Flash_

The Zeta Beam announced Kid Flash's arrival and he dashed appearing as a yellow streak.

"KF, where have you been all day?" Robin asked from the kitchen.

"Out," he said vaguely. He stopped in the kitchen. Everyone was there. "Guys," they looked up from what they were doing. "do you like Wolf? As a friend?"

"Well, yeah," Artemis answered first, "She's a strong fighter and I trust her completely-"

"But is she a friend to you?" Kid Flash interrupted. His question stumped them. Kid Flash's face turned downcast. "I didn't think so." He whispered sadly. Then he ran to his room.

**(A/N) September 23, 2011**

** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I watched episode 'Terrors' and was greatly disappointed. But I'm excited for the next episode, 'Home Front', because the only two non-meta-humans get to save the meta-humans.**

** Anyway, poor Wolf!**

**Review! (Thanks BlackStar001 for reviewing!)**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	12. Why?

**MeganxWolf and ArtemisxWolf bonding!**

Why?

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _A beeping sound filled the air of the Cave. "What is that?" Superboy groaned, blocking his ears. Megan ran from her room.

"My cookies!" she cried. She'd totally forgotten about them. Megan quickly used her telepathic powers to make some kitchen mitts fly over to her as she ran. She put them on and opened the oven, then sighed.

Inside the oven was a cookie tray. In the cookie tray were twelve circular burned unrecognizable things. Another failed dozen of cookies.

"I don't understand!" Megan threw down the kitchen mitts in frustration, "I'm doing the recipe right!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get it down," Superboy said awkwardly. He wasn't used to comforting someone, but after the events at Belle Reve he knew he had to try for Megan. ((A/N I added a part of the Supermartian in 'Terrors'!))

"Thanks, Superboy," Megan told him, grateful. Just then Artemis walked in.

"Megan, we're going out." She commanded.

"What?" Megan turned to Artemis confused. Artemis waved her phone toward Megan.

"Wolf just called me. I don't know how she got my phone number, but she has it." Artemis said grumpily that Wolf had her phone number. "She asked what I was doing and I said nothing. We had a conversation and in the end we planned a Girl Afternoon."

"What's a 'Girl Afternoon'?" Superboy asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Basically all the girls are going to the mall. Wolf said it was also a good time to teach Megan more 'Earth customs' as she put it." Artemis replied, shrugging.

"Let's go!" Megan exclaimed. Then she realized something. Superboy couldn't come along. "Superboy, will you be okay alone?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine." He responded.

"C'mon, Megan," Artemis said urgently, "We're meeting Wolf at Central City Mall. I don't know why we have to go to Baywatch's city, but we are."

..oo0*0oo..

Artemis and Megan found Wolf in the food court. She wasn't eating anything though, and was in her civies, but this time there was a bag slung across her shoulder. They didn't know what it held, but whatever it was it was thin and rectangular.

"Hey," Wolf said, acknowledging them. They greeted her.

"What are we going to do first?" Megan asked. Wolf shrugged.

"We're at the mall. We might as well shop. Then at twelve we can eat lunch. If you guys don't have money I can spare some." Wolf answered her, listing off some options.

"Let's go to Hollister," Artemis said. Wolf made a disgusted face.

"Holister?" she said in contempt, "I'd rather not."

Artemis put her hands on her hips. "Then where do you want to go?" Wolf grinned.

The next minute they were in a store called Zoomiez. Artemis looked around. It was the average store size at a mall. The walls were black and the shelves along the walls had dark clothing. In the center was the check out center. Above the check out center were brand names the store held. The names were all jumbled together, repeated multiple times, like graffiti. "Isn't this place a little…punk?"

Wolf looked up from a rack of shirts. "I don't come here for the 'punk'." She replied putted finger quotes on the word 'punk'. "I come because there's Fox shirts, and I've been wanting to buy one." She held one up. It was similar to her black one she had on, but instead of it being plain it had the Fox head in white. Also there were specks of blue and white.

"What's 'punk'?" Megan asked.

"Punk is when people were dark clothing and is into the metal bands and whatnot. It's similar to Goth, but it isn't Goth. Too many people get the two confused." Wolf responded, but didn't look up from the shirt. "I'm going to try it on," she announced and walked to the dressing rooms.

A minute later Wolf finished and paid for the shirts, after she grabbed several more. Then they left. "_Now, _we can go to Hollister." She said reluctantly. Artemis grabbed Megan's and Wolf's hands and dragged them over.

"This is where most girls come to shop." Artemis explained to Megan about what earth girls do. For the next hour that's what they did. They went through pretty much every store, taking turns explaining things to Megan.

"Can we eat now?" Wolf whined. They'd just exited Justice for the second time to explain to Megan that the store Justice had nothing to do with them or the Justice League.

Artemis checked her watch. It was 1:00. They were supposed to eat at 12:00. "Fine," she grumbled and Wolf's face split into a grin.

"C'mon!" she shouted, her usual zeal returning. "I know a great burrito at Taco Bell!"

The next minute the three of them were sitting in the crowded food court. Wolf was munching on a burrito, Artemis had some nachos, and Megan was looking confused at her burrito. "What is this?" she asked pointing at it.

Wolf swallowed her bite. "Basically its beans, cheese, rice, salsa, and ground beef wrapped in tortilla bread. Try it."

Megan took a hesitant bite. Her face lit up and she eagerly ate more. Wolf smiled and closed her eyes in content of her food. Artemis rolled her eyes at the stupidity and kid-ish behavior of her friends.

"Why do you do this?" Wolf asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Megan put the remainder of her burrito down.

"Why do you do the superhero stuff? Is it because you want peace? Is it because you want to do good? Is it because you actually want to do something with your life?"

Artemis and Megan were silent. Megan was slightly confused. Why did she become Miss Martian? Megan pondered for a moment, and then got an answer. "I do it because I want to help people." She answered with a serious expression.

"I don't want anyone to suffer. There's a war right now on Mars. White Martians versus Green Martians. Of course I'm with the Greens, but I'm too young to do any good. I'd just get in the way. I think I wanted to find another way to help and grow. Once I get older I'll go back to Mars maybe and help in the war."

Wolf looked at Megan and seemed satisfied with her answer. "What about you Artemis?" she said turning her attention to the archer.

Artemis wet her lips. "I'm doing this because I want to prove something. My family, besides my mom, doesn't think I can do anything good in like. I want to prove to them I am good. I _can_ make a difference."

Wolf studied Artemis' features. Megan may not now Artemis' past, but she did. Wolf read between the lines and understood. Artemis looked up at Wolf and Wolf gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

Artemis thought of Wally's question. _Do you like Wolf?_ Artemis frowned. Did she like Wolf? She looked at Wolf who was talking to Megan happily. "I just noticed something!" Megan was saying. "You have thin silver streaks in your hair! Is it natural?" Artemis looked closer at Wolf's hair. Megan was right.

Wolf _seemed _trustworthy, but they knew nothing about her. She thought about what Megan had gotten from Wolf's mind. Megan had said it was dark and guarding. Like Wolf was harboring a secret. What could Wolf be hiding?

Wolf caught Artemis staring at her. She crumpled her trash up. "You okay?" she asked Artemis.

Artemis blinked, shaking herself from her thoughts. "Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

Just then a crash was heard. The three girls snapped their heads to the direction of the ruckus. Then a creature appeared on four feel. It was massive. With its feet thicker than ancient trees and spikes along its body it was terrifying. Its belly was ape-like as was its head. It was shades of grey with a little red.

Megan's mouth was dry. "What is that?" she managed to choke out.

Artemis' eyes were wide. "I have no idea." She looked at Wolf for her reaction.

Wolf seemed as if she'd been frozen. She was staring at the creature, her eyes unreadable. Then Artemis saw a flash of emotion in her eyes. But it was gone before she could decipher it. Was it… panic?

"We have to defeat it," Wolf said firmly. She gestured to the fleeing and screaming Centralians. ((A/N I don't know what the citizens of Central City are called!)) "This will cause uproar."

The two other girls nodded and they ran to the bathroom. Soon they emerged as Miss Martian, Artemis, and Wolf, superheroes.

Artemis shot arrows at the creature. Electricity ran through, but it didn't seem to affect it. Miss Martian flew into the air and made a table fly through the air towards the creature. It hit the creature square on, but it didn't even flinch. Wolf jumped up wielding her sword. She yelled and sliced the creature. It roared out in pain as Wolf leapt back down.

Miss Martian tried more tables at once. They flew at the creature, but then they were split in half. Miss Martian's eyes widened. "It's telepathic," she shouted.

Artemis nodded she'd heard and shot three arrows at the creature. They hit and several explosions blasted on it. The creature in frustration lifted its foot and was going to bring it down on Artemis. Fear and panic filled her. Was this how it was going to end?

Artemis felt the air leave her lungs as she was pushed down. She coughed, gasping for breath and looked up to see what'd pushed her. "Are you okay?" Wolf shouted at her above the roars and smashes. Artemis nodded, dazed. _She saved my life._ Was the only thought running through her head.

Wolf smiled. "Good!" Then she grabbed her sword and with a battle cry she charged the creature. She danced around it leaving deep gouges in its skin. Blood ran down like a waterfall.

The creature roared and there was a flash of blinding light. Before the girls could move the creature was gone. They looked around. The food court was destroyed. Puddles of dark maroon liquid scattered everywhere. Tables were in smithereens and there were small fires everywhere.

"Who's in for not telling anyone what happened?" Wolf asked cheerfully and raised her hand.

"Why are you so happy?" Artemis growled at her. They'd just fought an unknown monster that disappeared! Was there any reason to be happy?

"I sorry for trying to keep the mood light, but seriously, are you going to tell the others?"

"I was going to tell Superboy-"Megan began, but Wolf interrupted her.

"You can tell them. Just not about the monster," The two other girls shrugged. What if they didn't tell the others? It wasn't anything important. They agreed.

"'Bye!" Wolf said and was gone.

..oo0*0oo..

**Mt. Justice**

When Megan and Artemis got back to The Cave, Superboy was exactly where they'd left him. "Hey, Superboy!" Megan greeted him. Superboy nodded.

Artemis went to her room and Megan went talking to Superboy about her day. Once in her room, Artemis realized she had an answer to Wally's question.

She _did_ like Wolf.

**(A/N) September 30, 2011**

** Originally this chapter wasn't supposed to be as long as it is, but it is. I wasn't planning on the creature coming, but I had to put some action-ish stuff in each chapter.**

** Anyway, earlier my cousin did a quiz online. It was 'Are you Stupid?' My cousin said 'None of the above' for each answer because the answers and questions were stupid. Do you know what his results were? You're stupid! LOL, OMG, that made my day!**

** I just watched 'Home Front' and was greatly disappointed that Artemis was the savior of them and the main character for this episode. Though, I did enjoy it.**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	13. Acrobatics

Acrobatics

Robin swung on the rings again. _Just one more…_he thought to himself for the thousandth time. But it didn't matter. In the back of his brain he knew whether he decided to or not he was going to continue until he was rendered unconscious. What a lovely thought.

But this time he was going to stop. Robin set his mind down firmly. He was going to. He just needed something to distract him for a split second and he was golden.

A whistle occurred. Robin smirked. _What a coincidence._

"Impressive," a voice praised. The person walked further into the room. It was Wolf. "I could never do anything like that."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked dropping from the rings and taking a sip of water. "Have you even tried?"

Wolf rolled her eyes. Robin presumed at herself. "I'm flexible, but not as far as you are. I can do the usual splits and cartwheels, but I've tried to and failed."

"What happened?"

"I fell. Got a broken arm, but that was because I decided to turn on my side as I fell and roll as I hit the ground. I left with minimum damage, but, God did it still hurt."

Robin thought for a moment and shrugged mentally. It couldn't hurt to…

Wolf saw Robin's face and backed away. "No, no no," she said firmly.

"You didn't even know what I was thinking!" Robin protested.

Wolf glared at him. "You wanted me to try to do acrobatics."

"Okay, maybe you do know what I was thinking, but you can still try!"

"No."

Robin smirked. "So you're going to be a quitter?" he called to Wolf as she started walking out. Wolf stopped and turned around.

"No," she answered quietly.

"So are you going to try or not?"

Wolf didn't reply, but she sighed and walked back to Robin. "What do you wish of me Yoda?" she said in mock respect.

Robin laughed and played along. "Young Grasshopper, I wish you to go on these rings," he pointed at the gymnast rings, "and flip repeatedly."

Wolf bowed. "As you wish, master." Wolf then walked over to the rings. She put her hands on them and gently pushed downward, as if to test them. Then she did the flips.

"See, you can do it!" Robin exclaimed when Wolf stopped.

"No, duh, Boy Blunder," Wolf rolled her eyes and Robin decided to let Wolf get away with calling him that… just this once. "I already told you… I can do the basics. I meant the flipping in air stuff. What trapezists do." She said the last part softly as if entering a touchy subject.

Robin tensed, but relaxed. Wolf knew his identity- somehow-, but she knew. He knew that Wolf didn't want to make him sad or anything. "Oh," he said.

"So," Wolf asked, "Who are you right now?"

"What?"

"Are you Robin or You-Know-Who?"

"I'm most defiantly not Voldemort." Robin protested making a joke.

Wolf played along. "Don't say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name!" she hissed, "His Death Eaters come for you!" The two thirteen-year-olds laughed in sync.

"Okay, we're getting off topic," Robin said once he stopped laughing. "We have an area where I can teach you to be an aerialist. Or the best you can be." Robin added with a challenge in his voice.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Wolf asked raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, you don't have to teach me."

"I know, but I want to! Just stay traught." Wolf smiled at Boy Wonder's newest word among the many that practically destroyed the English dictionary to smithereens.

As they walked Wolf started another conversation. "I heard you and Artemis kicked some bad-guy butt." She stated.

Robin grinned. "I didn't do much. It all depended on Artemis getting traught." Wolf nodded accepting this information without a word. "You should have been with us!" Robin added turning to her. "The three younger superheroes without superpowers save the day!"

"Yeah, I should've been there," Wolf replied sounding slightly distracted and a little melancholy. "I'm going to change," Wolf said suddenly. She disappeared, but was back in black sweatpants and a black shirt.

"So basically you have to run to the edge of this platform and jump." Robin explained.

"That's it?"

Robin nodded.

Wolf coughed. "There's a problem.

"And what's that."

"How am I going to live and not plummet to my untimely doom if I don't even know what I'm doing?" They were in the room Robin had mentioned and they'd climbed a ladder to the top of a platform the height of half a skyscraper.

"Fine," Robin grumbled, but surprised Wolf said that without freaking out. "When you jump grab the rope-"he pointed to the hanging rope with a handle,"- at the last second you can." Wolf shrugged. "Go whenever you want."

Wolf sighed. She was going to regret this greatly. She then ran over the edge jumping. She then grabbed the rope and swung to the platform across. She felt the wind in her face. One of the main reasons she goes on roller coasters was for the wind, so she enjoyed this. But she was also afraid. The height she was at was the height of a skyscraper. Wolf sighed with relief once she was on the other side.

Robin cupped his hands like a megaphone and shouted to Wolf, "See, you can do it!" Then he flew over there. ((A/N Not literally flying. You get it.)) Wolf had her hands on her hips.

"I did better than last time," she admitted.

"You ready for two people?" Robinasked.

"Two?" Yeah. One of us goes and we have to get the timing right, but it we do then the other should be able to grab the person's foot as he or she grabs the ring."

Wolf shrugged. "You're the expert. We'll be able to do this." With Robin launched himself with one of his creepy Robin laughs. He grabbed the rope handle and immediately felt hands grab his ankles and a sudden weight. He was surprised how light Wolf was.

Wolf used the momentum of the now pendulum and let go. But Robin judged wrong. On the next swing he crashed into Wolf who let out an "Oof," Then Robin realized something. They were falling!

He could see it all again. His parents were trying to grab the edge of the platform, but the attempt was fruitless. He then saw them hit the height and felt the horror he had before. The feeling that they were going to die and there was no hope for survival. Then black crept into his vision and he saw no more. But not before he heard a scream of "Robin!"

..oo0*0oo..

"Robin? Robin? Robin!" a voice called his name urgently.

"Ugh," Robin groaned. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Wolf looking down at him in concern. Robin looked around. He was now lying on the floor and Wolf was sitting next to him.

"You okay?" Wolf asked him.

"I'm fine," Robin replied sitting up, "What happened?"

"You accidently crashed into me and we fell. But I managed to get us down safely."

"Thanks,"

"Anytime," Silence issued. "Well, this is awkward." Wolf commented. "I think I'll just go home now." Wolf then left the training room back to the Zeta Beam.

Robin winced getting up. He probably just got some bruises in the fall. Robin walked out past Superboy. Superboy stiffened.

"Why do you smell of dog?" he asked.

"What?" Robin was confused. He hadn't been with a dog at all of any sort.

"You smell of dog." Superboy repeated.

"I don't know," Robin replied genuinely, "I honestly don't know…"

**(A/N) October 5, 2011**

** I'm so proud of myself! I'm updating not on a Friday! But that means also I probably won't update Friday… Oh, well. **

** Anyway, I now that you guys are reading this, but why won't you review then? There is a spot where I can see how many people visit my stories, you know!**

**Review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	14. Let's Try Again

Let's Try Again

It was Manhattan, New York. The streets were roaring with life of people and traffic. The sky was light grey like it was about to drizzle. The billboards on the buildings glowed and flashed with the advertisements.

Outside a Dunkin' Donuts sitting at one of the tables was a girl. She looked around thirteen and was typing furiously in a sleek black Notebook (a type of portable PC), a black guitar case leaning against the table next to her. An umbrella shaded the girl from the sun.

The girl was wearing cargo pants that had a light tan camouflage print. On her feet were gladiator sandals that looked like they were from ancient times. She was wearing a baggy black T-shirt, despite the cool fall day, that had the Fox head in white. Also on the T-shirt were spots of cerulean blue and white. Her hair was in a low pony tail that reached down to her shoulder blade. Her eyes were hidden behind her Notebook's screen.

Just then a boy, who looked around eighteen, walked over to her. He was tall, wearing denim jeans, a dark grey sweater, and shades over his eyes. His hair was short and red. The boy walked over to the girl.

"What do you want Wolf?" he growled at her. He didn't appreciate coming over here, even though Wolf had said he didn't have to come if he didn't want to.

"I just thought we'd gotten off wrong, Roy," Wolf replied her eyes not moving from the screen. "So I thought we could clear things up."

"Sure, but in New York?"

Wolf shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's not like we're talking about JL plans or something. Now, sit." Roy sighed, but sat down across from Wolf. She lifted her head revealing startling amber eyes. They were different though. Animalistic, almost like a canine's. The pupils were too dark and big. The eyes themselves were pointed at the sides like a cat's and there wasn't any white in the irises. It was a void of amber and black. It reminded Roy of Halloween lit up and gone bad.

Wolf looked at Roy's covered eyes. Roy shuddered mentally. The way Wolf's eyes were looking at him… it made him think she was looking at his soul. "You do know you don't have to wear those shades." She said quietly.

Roy sighed again. Then he realized something. She'd called him _Roy, _earlier that day. She knew his identity. How? He didn't have a clue. Roy decided to just take off his sunglasses.

Wolf smiled, revealing perfect white teeth with sharp pointed canines. "Good. Now we can speak properly. It's nice seeing your eyes. They're pretty."

Roy stared at her in disbelief. Was she… flirting with him? She was only thirteen! She just complimented his eyes… Roy shook his head in confusion. Wolf confused him greatly.

"But then again eyes to me are a person's best feature. Some people do say eyes are the windows to your soul. And if they are then you can tell a lot about a person from their eyes." Wolf added.

Behind them a group of Spanish boys were hanging out. One said something in Spanish and they all laughed, but Wolf ignored them though she did stiffen. **((A/N So sorry to all the Spanish people reading this! I'm not racist! I'm just doing to first type of language I thought of when I was creating this. Sorry if you take offence in what I'm going to write.))**

"Anyway, I just thought we should hang out, but you're welcome to go back to wherever you live. I can understand if you don't want to hang out." **((A/N I know this is starting to sound like a SLASH RoyxWolf, but it's not. Don't worry. Not many of my stories will have romance. I don't give the best advice when it comes to boy/girl issues.))**

"What are you doing?" Roy asked trying to change the topic.

"I'm on a website called **((A/N Get ready…)) **Fanfiction. **((A/N *snicker* I had to put it there.))** I'm currently just writing on my account _wolfeclipse25._** (1) **Just PMing people."

A shadow fell across the table. Wolf looked up. It was one of the Spanish boys. He grabbed at her arm and pulled her arm so she had to stand up. He didn't see the flash of anger in Wolf's eyes, but Roy did. He also stood up. He may not like Wolf much, but he wasn't going to let her be harassed.

The boy shouted something in Wolf's face. The rest of his gang laughed and one made a comment. That made the gang laugh again. The boy holding Wolf reached out to her with his other hand. Roy's hand fell to his sweater front pocket where his bow was with arrows.

Wolf slapped his hand away angrily. Then she started yelling at the gang in Spanish. They recoiled, fear in their eyes. Wolf continued on her foreign, at least to Roy, rant. Then Wolf held up her fist in a threat. Her yelling caused a few people walking by to stare along with the people sitting outside.

Wolf reached to her guitar case still yelling. She drew a three foot long silver sword out of nowhere. It had a brown hilt and the sword's blade was thing, but sturdy. Wolf pointed it at the ground and growled something that sounded like a threat.

The gang leader backed away, frightened. Roy noticed his pants were wet and smirked. _Serves him right,_ Roy thought.

The gang leader shouted at the other members who nodded quickly. They all then ran occasionally looking back in fright at the furious Wolf who had a murderous look in her eyes. Soon Wolf sat down.

"What was that about?" Roy asked her.

"They were as some people call it 'sexually harassing.'" Wolf answered saying it as if she was saying what she had for dinner. "They were flirting with me and whatnot, so I asked them kindly to leave me alone."

Roy snorted. "Suuuure. I'll believe you asked them kindly when I'm Albert Einstein. No offence to Albert Einstein." He added quickly.

Wolf looked around at the staring people. "Looks like I attracted an unwanted crowd," she muttered. She stood up. "Alright, nothing to see here!" she yelled putting her sword back in her guitar case. Roy didn't know how though.

Wolf turned off her Notebook and closed it. Then she put it in a pocket in her guitar case. She zipped the pocket and slung the case across her shoulder. "We have to go," she said, "Well I have to go," Then Wolf started to walk away.

Roy followed her. She stopped in an alley. "Nice and quiet," she noted.

"Tell me why you wanted me to meet you," Roy said.

"I already did." Wolf frowned, "I wanted us to get to know each other a little better. When we first met I think we got off wrong."

Roy thought about it. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw someone jumping the roofs. It was a tall man with brown sideburns and in an orange jumpsuit. "The Riddler," Roy growled. He walked into one of the buildings and when he reappeared he was in his Red Arrow costume. Wolf was also wearing her superhero outfit, but her guitar case was still on her back. Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at it.

"That's going to slow you down," he said. Wolf shrugged.

"It's not going to. I've jumped skyscrapers with bigger. Anyway, I need to do this. I haven't carried anything of this weight while jumping in a while." Red Arrow said nothing.

"So we're going to start off new, right?" Wolf asked for conformance.

"Yes," Red Arrow confirmed.

"Good," Wolf raised her fingerless gloved hand. "Hi, my name is Wolf,"

Red Arrow shook her hand. "I'm Red Arrow,"

Wolf grinned. "And now Red Arrow, shall we chase this 'Riddler?'"

"Definatly,"

**(A/N) October 7, 2011**

** I'm so sad… I wasn't able to watch 'Alpha Male!' *wails***

** Back to more important things to, you readers, I am proud to present my second chapter this week! *applause**wolfeclipse25 bows* Thank you! Thank you! I only have one thing to explain:**

** 1: I used my name as Wolf's Fanfiction name because if I did something else it might be a real author's name. So I just did mine.**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. I forgot to mention. In my last chapter I've never done acrobatics so that's probably not how they learn.**


	15. Just Your Average Day of Training, not!

Just Your Average Day of Training… Not!

Wolf walked into the training room just as Superboy defeated Kaldur with a tripping move. **((A/N Like the one in 'Denial)) **Black Canary glanced at her and ordered the spar to stop. "Hey," Wolf greeted them.

"Hi," Superboy responded.

"It is good to see you, Wolf," Kaldur greeted her.

Black Canary crossed her arms, not pleased to see her lesson interrupted. "What are you doing here Wolf?" she asked her with a slight frown on her face. Wolf looked around.

"May I join you?" she asked gesturing to the sparring platform.

Black Canary looked at her in distrust, but said, "Yes,"

Kaldur nodded. "I am leaving, "he started agreeing with Black Canary "but I'm sure Superboy wouldn't mind if you joined. I think it would be useful for a different opponent and a new challenge." He shot a questioning glance at Superboy who shrugged.

"Sure," he said. Kaldur left Black Canary looked at her newest temporary pupil. "You will start by sparring with Superboy."

Wolf and Superboy started circling each other after Wolf took off her quiver and sword. The voice **((A/N What's that announcer voice called?)) **said they could begin and they swung into action.

Wolf charged at Superboy who braced himself expecting a head on collision. Instead Wolf being the lighter opponent used Superboy's shoulders as springboards and launched off them with her hands. Once in the air she kicked Superboy's head, but he didn't flinch. She landed her hands in a defensive postion and Superboy turned around.

He charged this time and Wolf dodged, but as she did this he swung one of his legs out to knock her legs out. Wolf immediately felt her legs leave the floor and did a back hand spring.

"Do you want some advice?" Wolf asked. Superboy looked at Black Canary who nodded. She'd allow this… just this once. Superboy nodded and went back in a natural position.

"Okay just for right now forget everything Black Canary taught you about 'acting not reacting.' Personally I think that's stupid-" Black Canary narrowed her eyes from the sidelines, but didn't interrupt. She was interest with what Wolf knew. "-, but that's my opinion. I think you should act _and _react. You always have to act first and react to an attack you weren't expecting from your opponent. You always have to be ready to improvise your plan if something goes wrong."

"For example," Wolf walked onto the sparring platform with Superboy following her. They got into defensive positions. "You're going to attack me from your right." Superboy followed this starting to attack from the right. Wolf got defensive to her right. "Now, what if I saw the attack and at the last second you decided to change your attack?" Superboy started to attack to the left, but Wolf grabbed his wrist and flipped him over on his back. "That was kinda unfair, though," Wolf noted, "I knew you were going to change direction, but do you get the idea?" Superboy nodded.

"Good," Wolf grinned. "Now we spar," The voice said they could go. Superboy charged. Wolf kneed him in his stomach and he doubled over. Superboy recovered quickly only to have his face meet the bottom of a combat boot. He reeled back and yelled in rage. Wolf smiled. "Yes. You're angry. That's good. Channel that anger to energy to be used in battle."

Superboy roared and charged again. Wolf dodged like he was a bull with her eyes closed. Superboy turned around grabbed Wolf's arm and pulled her close. She twisted so his wrist was also twisted and he let. Wolf did a handstand and kicked Superboy in the face. He reeled back.

Wolf then stood upright and kicked him sharply to the temple. Superboy stumbled and Wolf kicked his feet out beneath him and he landed hard on his back.

Superboy Status: Fail, the voice announced. Wolf held out her hand to him. "That was good." She praised. Superboy took her hand and she pulled him up. They heard clapping.

"Another impressive performance," Black Canary praised the praiser, "Sometimes I think you come here to show off."

Amber eyes grew the size of saucers. "Oh, god, no!" she protested, "I don't mean to 'show off' as you say. I only wanted a sparring partner. There's no one to spar with at my place."

"You're welcome to spar with me anytime," Superboy said and Black Canary nodded in approval.

"If you need any help, Wolf, I'm here," she said.

Wolf nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She responded. Then she turned to Superboy. "That was fun!" Wolf said enthusiastically, "We should spar another time." Superboy nodded.

"I'm going to find Kaldur," she announced and then she left. Black Canary's eyes followed her.

"She's right, you know," Black Canary said.

"Then we should practice more," Superboy cracked his knuckles and Black Canary smiled.

"I like the way you think," she said and they got ready to spar.

..oo0*0oo..

"Hey, Kal!" Wolf shouted. She'd just entered the room that had the pool. Kaldur was swimming. As soon as she'd spoken his head had popped up.

"Wolf!" he said, "I did not know you would be here," **((A/N He means he didn't know she'd go visit him after she left Superboy.)) **

"Where's everybody?" she asked. Kaldur pulled himself out of the pool so he was sitting on the edge. Wolf sat down beside him.

"Well," he started thoughtfully, "I do not know where M'gann is, but Artemis and Wally are at school. You just saw Superboy, and I do not know where Robin is." He gestured to himself. "And I am right here."

"I heard you showed who's boss in the team," Wolf stated.

Kaldur nodded. "There was a…" he hesitated. Should he tell Wolf there's been a maybe mole in the Team? Wolf slowly nodded her head.

"I know," she said simply.

"What do you know?"

"That Sportsmaster sent you a message saying that there was a mole on the Team."

Kaldur started again. "There was a mole on the Team. And I didn't tell the Team. They started to distrust me." He waited for Wolf to make a comment, but she was silent. He continued. "I had to order them to cooperate. They could decide a new leader, but after the mission. In the end though they decided to keep me. Even Robin."

Wolf nodded her head again. "You are alpha," she stated. Then she stood up. "Let's go swimming!" she explained brightly. "I don't go swimming in my cloths often," Then she dived into the pool. Wolf reached down and her sandals out of the pool "C'mon!"

Kaldur dived in too. He found Wolf swimming along the bottom with her eyes wide open. Her belly was touching the bottom. She swam up, but suddenly she stopped and clutched her throat. Her kicks became frantic and when she erupted from the pool her head smacked against the diving board.

Kaldur went into action. He grabbed Wolf's sinking form and pulled her up and out of the pool. A flare of panic ran through him. She wasn't breathing! He immediately put his hands on her chest and started pushing. Nothing. That left one thing.

Kaldur pinched Wolf's nose so it was closed and put his mouth to Wolf's. Then he started breathing air into her. _That_ woke her up.

"What the heck are you doing?" she shouted. Kaldur backed away as she sat up and started coughing up water.

"You weren't breathing!" he exclaimed. Wolf shook her head in denial.

"I… I don't know what happened…" she muttered. "I was swimming and then I couldn't breathe. I remember swimming to the surface for air, but my head hit something hard and I blacked out."

"Your head hit the diving board," Kaldur told her.

Wolf turned to him. "Why did you do mouth-to-mouth?" she asked. Her body was shaking with anger or the aftereffects of almost drowning, Kaldur couldn't tell.

"You weren't breathing," he repeated. Wolf slumped down.

"I'm done for the day," she sighed suddenly looking tired. Wolf stood up, her cloths and hair dripping. As she walked away though Kaldur saw her face was beet red.

**(A/N) October 14, 2011**

**OMG, did any of you see the newest episode, 'Revelution?' I did! It was awesome! Especially seeing the Joker, but the laughing gas was creepy.**

**Last Saturday (October 8, 2011) I had to brush my teeth twice. You wanna know why? The first time I used ANIT-ITCH CREAM AS TOOTHPASTE! IT WAS HORRIBLE TASTING!**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	16. Griffen

Griffen

Wally groaned. Another boring day at Keystone High. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Dude," it was Trevor. Wally and he had never been close friends. More like acquaintances. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Wally replied.

"There's a new girl, and eighth grader."

That wasn't really interesting for Wally. Sure, new students didn't really happen often, and if was a daily occurrence for schools. "So?"

Trevor frowned. "There's something different about her." He protested. "She's more rambunctious. Usually the girls are quiet or love to gossip. This one doesn't. She's kinda quiet, but kinda weird also. The quiet type usually is scared when facing bullies, but this one isn't afraid."

"Oh," Wally feigned interest, "Okay, then,"

Trevor frowned, as if he could sense Wally's disinterest. "'Kay, bro, your call,"

Later at lunch Wally sat alone. His friends, or geeks as people called them, were at some kind of meeting. Groaning he rested his head on his knees. Food was always something he looked forward too, but the school's lunch? Ugh, disgusting. Then he smiled, remembering that lunch time marks the halfway point in the school day.

A girl sat down across from him. "You must be the new girl," Wally greeted, "Well, welcome to Keystone High,"

"Yeah," the girl's voice replied, "thanks," Feeling eyes staring at him, Wally looked up. He stared into the eyes of the new girl and then reeled back, yelping. Staring at him were green eyes, like his own. But he could see a sliver of amber along the edges.

Wolf let out a laugh. "Nice seeing you too, Wally,"

"How are you here?" Wally asked in disbelief.

Wolf frowned. "I honestly don't know," she said, "I was in the Wolf's Den when Batman dropped by,"

"Batman visited you?"

"Yeah," Wolf explained, "I was furious at first, but then he just put an envelope on the island and left. When I opened the letter, I found it was a letter saying I'm joining Keystone High in Central City."

"But why Central City?" Wally asked, "If Batman wanted to keep an eye on you, why didn't he just send you to Gotham Academy?"

Wolf shrugged. "Did you know Artemis goes to Robin's school in Gotham?" Before Wally could answer, Wolf continued. "Don't answer that. Anyway, I think Bats thought that you needed some company, considering Robin had Artemis, Superboy had Megan, Aqualad doesn't go to school that we know of, and that leaves you alone. Also, maybe he thought that if I went rogue, the speedsters would be able to take me." Wolf snorted. "Ironic, actually."

The two were silent after that. Then a shadow fell across them. "Well, well, well," a voice drawled, "If it isn't the science freak and the new girl."

The owner of the voice belonged to a tall, skinny boy. His rep? Big time bully. Wolf didn't know his name, but to be honest she didn't want to. "What are you doing here?" she asked him with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, new girl," the bully continued, "what's your name?"

Wolf narrowed her eyes. "It's Griffen," she growled, "not 'new girl.'"

The boy let out a laugh that made Wolf wince. "Did someone scratch a blackboard?" she muttered to Wally.

"What kind of name's 'Griffen'?" the boy insulted, "Isn't that a boy's name?"

Wolf remained unfazed. "So what if it's a boy's name?" she retorted, "Why do you care?"

The boy smirked. "You're making friends with nerds," he stated, gesturing to Wally, "I just want to help you not make those decisions."

Wolf stood up and then slammed her fists down on the table. "_I'll_ make my own decisions." She said. "Not _you_," She went over and pushed the boy in the chest. She whirled around to Wally, and pointed at him. "He's _not _a nerd, or a freak, or whatever you want to call him. He's a good person, more than you'll ever be. C'mon, Wally,"

"Wha-" Wally started, but was interrupted when Wolf promptly grabbed his hand and dragged him to a different table with his lunch in her other hand. She took him to an empty table across the cafeteria. Once there Wolf sat him down. Wally stared at her in shock.

Wolf took a bite of her lunch, swallowed it, and was going to take another when she saw Wally staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she frowned at him.

"Nothing," Wally replied looking down, "Just thanks,"

"For what?"

"For standing up for me,"

"It was nothing," Wolf stated taking a bite of her lunch. "I mean, this is actually my first time going to a public school so I don't really know how it runs exactly, but I do know the difference between bullies and friends. I just did what was right."

Just then Trevor ran up to them, his face filled with excitement. He stopped gasping and looking at both of their faces. Wolf's face was blank with mild interest and Wally's was slightly confused. "What are you doing here?" Wally asked.

Using his hands as emphasis Trevor turned to Wolf. "That was AWESOME!" he exclaimed. "What's your name?"

Wolf's face morphed into surprise. "Uh it's Griffen-"

Trevor interrupted her. "Your name's Griffen? Cool! I've never heard of a girl named Griffen, but I've always thought it was a cool name! I like the creature too! A mix of a lion and an eagle is awesome! They're so fierce! Griffen is usually a boy's name, but us-"

Wolf covered his mouth with her hand so only muffled sounds were audible. "Thank you for your razing and your rant, but I think we kind of get it. Can you get it to the point?"

Trevor turned beet red with embarrassment. "I'm just saying you did an amazing job standing up to the bully. Nobody's ever done that before."

Wolf's eyebrows shot up. "Really? No one's ever stood up to that bully?"

"Yeah," Trevor replied, "Just want to say thanks. Thanks to you a lot of people have gained hope against bullies probably and we'll probably be able to stand up to them more often. So thanks." Then he scurried away.

Wolf had one of her eyebrows raised. "Okaaaay," she said, "that wasn't weird at all."

"Nooo!" Wally said, "No, that's not weird at all! Why would it be?" Wolf grinned.

**(A/N) November 27, 2011**

** I know this was supposed to be chapter 21, but I need to put it as chapter I think 15. Sorry if you guys got confused.**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

**p.s. DON'T EVER BULLY!**


	17. PF Part 1: The Invitation

** Takes place as Zatara is yelling, furious, at Black Canary about how Zantanna was 'grounded for life!' **

Pensacola, Florida Part 1

The Invitation

"She's grounded for life!" Zatara shouted in his accent. "'They're good kids, Giovanni.' 'Don't worry, Giovanni.'" He mimicked Black Canary's assurances as she watched him in silence as he ranted. "She's never joining this team!" he finished.

Black Canary turned her head as Captain Marvel walked in. "Um, are they coming out to play, or what?" he asked at Wolf **((A/N The actual animal, Superboy's pet not my OC.)) **trailed behind him.

"Geez, relax," a new voice said. Then Wolf **((A/N My OC.)) **walked in. "Black Canary's right, you know. Zatanna will be fine. She's strong." Wolf turned her head. "In fact, here they come now."

Sure enough the familiar red Bio-ship that was Megan's was landing. Zatara walked over to the ship. As soon as Zatanna exited he yelled "You're grounded for life!" Zatanna shot Robin an I-told-you look. Wolf observed this with a growing amusment.

"Is that…Wolf?" Kid Flash asked pointing at Wolf. Actually the two Wolf's. The human one was had knelt down so she was eye length with the four legged one. They were staring into each other's eyes without blinking.

"What are they-?" Kid Flash started, but Artemis slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut it, Kid Idiot!" she hissed. "You know how if you look into a dog's eyes they might attack?" Kid Flash nodded. "I think Wolf- the human one- is challenging the other Wolf." Everyone was silent hearing Artemis' reasoning.

The animal Wolf started growling low and fierce. His hackles and tail rose. The human Wolf continued staring, but when the animal one continued growling, Wolf let out a growl of her own. The animal whimpered and ducked low, breaking eye contact. His tail swept between his legs and he lowered himself on the ground, showing his belly. It was a submissive gesture.

Wolf stood up. "We should give him a different name." she announced. "I don't know about you, but two Wolf's are going to be very confusing."

"What do you want name him?" Superboy asked slight anger in his voice. Why was Wolf submitting to a human? He didn't even submit to him, but then again Superboy's already gained Wolf's approval.

Wolf thought for a moment. "What about Beta?" she suggested. "Beta is the second letter in the Greek alphabet. It also refers to second in command. We can't call him Alpha because one, Kaldur's alpha for the team," as this Kaldur's face turned red with embarrassment, "two, Superboy is kinda already his alpha being Superboy defeated him. So we already have two alphas. So I though Beta, but not Omega, because the omega in a pack is the weakest member."

Superboy shrugged. "Simple enough," he said, "It matters if Wolf likes it."

Wolf turned to the animal. Wolf stood up from his submissive stature, but didn't make eye contact like he did before. "Do you like the name Beta?" Wolf whispered to him.

The animal was silent. Then his tail wagged slightly. Wolf smiled. "Well, that solves one problem." She stated.

"Wait!" Zatanna shouted. "Just who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Kaldur told her. "I forgot you haven't met Wolf yet. Zatanna, this is Wolf, a free lancer. She helped us retrieve some information. Wolf, this is Zatanna, the protégé of Zatara." The two girls looked at each other. Then Wolf held out her hand.

"We learn things every day." Wolf said happily. "Whether it's meeting new people or a new piece of information, it's always welcomed." Zatanna shook Wolf's hand.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Robin jumped in the conversation.

Wolf turned to him. "Two reasons." She said. "The first is to meet the nearly named Beta." Beta looked up his tail thumping at his name mentioned. "The second is something I was going to ask you guys something, and when I heard Zatanna was here I knew I needed to ask her and start a rapport with her. So I came here only to find out the Team had 'kidnapped'," Wolf made finger quotes around the word 'kidnapped', "Zatanna to go after Red Tornado I decided to hang about in the shadows of the training room.

"How did you know we went after Red Tornado?" Megan asked.

"Let's just say that Zatara is very loud when he yelling and angry." Wolf said vaguely. Zatara looked away.

"What were you going to ask us?" Artemis asked trying to get back to the topic.

Wolf spread her arms out. "I present you," she announced like one of the game show hosts, "a three-day trip to Pensacola, Florida!"

It was so silent you could hear the dust mites moving. Then Megan screamed. "I've heard about Florida!" she exclaimed. "It's supposed to be sunny, like the beach!"

"Wait so you were able to get us a trip to Pensacola? A trip for eight people?" Zatanna said in surprise.

"Actually, I have a house down there. It'll fit eight people." Wolf said sheepishly.

"You had a house in Florida and you never told us!" Kid Flash complained. "What's wrong with you? The sun! The beach! The babes! The food! The babes!"

Artemis punched his arm. "Ow!" Kid Flash shouted. "What was that for?"

"You said babes twice." She explained. The speedster scowled and rubbed his arm.

Kaldur frowned as if he was thinking. "I have been to this Pensacola, Florida I believe," he said. "Is the body of water nearest to it the Gulf of Mexico and is it near Texas?" Wolf nodded. "Then I have been there or at least the one of the beaches there."

Artemis stepped forward. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going."

"Me too," Robin said. "I've always wanted to go to Pensacola,"

Kid Flash appeared next to Robin. "Rob, lets blow the sand off its beaches," he exclaimed.

Superboy and Megan looked at each other. Wolf decided they needed a little extra prompting. "The sunsets there are amazing," she said carelessly. "Thousands of couples have fallen in love under the sunset's spell."

"We're going," they said in unsion.

Zatanna looked at her father who shook his head. She sighed. "Sorry I can't come. I'm grounded." She said regretfully.

"Aww," Wolf complained. "Party-pooper,"

"Please, Zatara," Robin begged. "We won't do anything like today. Also, Wolf may be around my age and seem incredibly immature, but she's probably the most mature and responsible of us all."

Wolf nodded. "I know the area I'm taking them well." She assured the magician. "As long as they listen well they'll be fine. If they try to break my rules I have the ability to make them listen and stop them." She finished much more sternly, acting like she was thirty.

Zatara looked at Black Canary. She nodded. "Wolf is a very experienced fight as well as the Team. They'll be fine if trouble comes their way."

"Zatara, please," Wolf implored him, "I know you were worried sick about Zatanna, but she's strong. Stronger than you think. You have to loosen the leash you have on her. If you keep her close anger will flare. Sooner or later you'll have to let her go. You know that."

Everyone was quiet. Zatanna was blushing from the praise Wolf had given her. Finally Zatara sighed. "Fine, you have my consent-" he was interrupted by Zatanna hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

",but as soon as you get back you're grounded." He finished. "Just not for life. More like a month or two."

"When do want us to be there?" Kaldur asked Wolf.

She shrugged. "What time do you want to be in Florida?"

Kaldur looked at the rest of the Team. _'When do you want to be there?'_

Kid Flash smiled. _'Early,' _The others agreed.

"Anytime," Kaldur replied to Wolf.

"Okay, be at my place at ten a.m." she said.

"It's time to go, Zatanna," Zatara told his daughter. She nodded and they walked to the Zeta Beam. Zatara vanished in a flash of light.

As Zatanna was leaving she waved at everyone else. "See you tomorrow!" she shouted. Robin waved back.

Suddenly, Wolf was behind Robin. "You _liiiike _her," she said to him, teasingly.

"Wai-what?" Robin protested. "I do _not_!"

Wolf laughed. Her laugh was clear and contagious. "Sure, you don't," she said with a smile in her voice. Then she walked towards the Zeta Beam. "Don't forget you're stuff," she reminded them and vanished.

**(A/N) October 22, 2011**

** I was so surprised in myself. I was able to update twice this weekend! **

**Review! I know you're reading this…**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	18. PF Part 2: Sneaking and Reaching

Pensacola, Florida Part 2

Sneaking and Reaching

To say Batman was mad would be an understatement. Batman was _furious. _He may have an excellent poker face, but Robin could tell his mentor was furious. Just the way Batman had walked in and the narrowing of the whites of his mask over his eyes was enough.

"What part of Red Tornado is league responsibility do you not understand?" Batman seethed at them. Everyone but Robin, Zatara, and Black Canary flinched. The three who didn't were used to it.

"Batman," Kaldur said stepping forward, "if I may be so bold as to say that even though you said Red Tornado was league responsibility we had the right to find him. After all he did attack us and we had the right to know why."

"Almost too bold." Batman responded. "Anyway, you had no right to drag Zatanna into this."

"Batman," Robin jumped into the conversation, "she wanted to know about Red Tornado."

"She shouldn't have come."

"And as punishment," Black Canary said, "you will not be accepting Wolf's proposal."

"You sound like we're getting married." Kid Flash muttered and Artemis punched him. "Ow!"

"Wolf was here?" Batman said interest growing. "What was she doing here? How did she get in?"

"She just came out of nowhere." Zatara said. "She invited the team and Zatanna to go to Pensacola, Florida for three days. She said it as 'starting a rapport' with Zatanna."

Batman stood there silently for a moment. Then he started walking to the Zeta Beam. "Robin, we're leaving." Robin turned to the others and shrugged then followed his mentor. "You will not be going with Wolf." Batman finished before he vanished. Black Canary and Zatara followed suit.

Kid Flash sighed. "Great." He said. "Wolf and Rob worked hard to convince Zatara for Zatanna to go for nothing. Absolutely nothing." Artemis punched him again. "Ow!" he scowled at the green clad archer. "It's like you have an obsession with hitting me."

"Maybe I do." Artemis responded. "Haven't you guys ever disobeyed the league?" she continued back with the previous topic.

"Yes." Superboy said. "That's how Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin found me. They disobeyed the league and discovered Cadmus."

Zatanna's eyes widened. "That was you guys?" she said in disbelief. "It was all over the news! That a Cadmus building had collapsed!"

"That's right, babe." Kid Flash grinned cheekily.

"That's also how we were able to form this team." Aqualad explained further. "We felt… inadequate with the way our mentors were treating us. So we said we needed more freedom and they allowed us to form this team."

Miss Martain turned to Superboy. "I met you guys three days after Cadmus' fall. Where did you stay if you hadn't been to Mt. Justice yet?"

"Kid Flash invited me to his house. It was… fun." Superboy answered. Just then a phone rang. Kid Flash ran away and reappeared with a red phone.

"Hello?" he said into it. Then his face brightened. "Oh, hey Rob." He then frowned. "You want to do what?" A second later. "Okay." Kid Flash held out the phone.

"Hey, guys." Robin's voice said. "Kid Mouth over here didn't comprehend what I was saying so I asked him to put the phone on speaker." He ignored Kid Flash's shouts of protest and continued. "I think we deserve a vacation. What do you think?"

"We have been working hard." Aqualad admitted thoughtfully.

"I've only been on one mission with you guys, but if you did what we did today every day, then I agree. You do need a vacation." Zatanna said.

"With missions, our civilian identities, _and _working with our mentors its tiring work. We deserve a break." Artemis said.

"Exactly my point," Robin said. "I say we sneak out and go meet Wolf at her place."

"Who does Wolf live with?" Zatanna asked, only just meeting Wolf.

Kid Flash looked sheepishly. "Umm, Wolf kinda lives on her own. We don't know how she manages, but she does and we trust her not to be stealing."

"What about Batman?" Superboy asked Robin. "Doesn't he watch you 24/7?"

"Dude, I was _trained _by Batman. I'm sure I'll be able to sneak out and we'll rendezvous at Wolf's." they could imagine Robin smiling as he said this.

"Okay, Robin, we'll meet you there." Aqualad said. Then Robin hung up.

..oo0*0oo..

At Mt. Justice all was quiet. The clock read 9:57 a.m. There! Movement! Six shadows slunk across the wall. The shadows belonged to Artemis, Wally, Megan, Kaldur, Conner, and Zatanna. "Are we doing this right?" Wally hissed.

"Of course!" Artemis replied in the same manner. "Besides Robin I'm an expert at stealth!"

"Yeah," Zatanna agreed. "Robin's pretty awesome like that."

The heroes continued down the hall to the Zeta Beam. As soon as they reached it they ran to it. One by one they transported through it.

_Recognized Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07, Zatanna A03._

When the light faded Zatanna found she in a large room bigger than a school cafeteria. The top of the walls were white and the bottom was blue. Close to them was a sparring platform like the one at Mt. Justice. Along the ceiling was climbing ropes and rings. Along the wall were all sorts of equipment. "Hey," a familiar voice said. She looked to the left and there was Robin.

"This is Wolf's house. She refers if as The Wolf's Den." Robin explained to her. "I was sure Kid Stealth over here got you captured."

"Hey! I resent that!" Wally shouted.

"Anyway, I've been here for a few minutes and I haven't seen any sign of Wolf." He held up a paper. "But I did find this."

"What does it say?" Kaldur asked.

"Just says that the coordinates for Pensacola are locked in the Zeta Beam. Wolf had programmed it so when we go through it once the next trip will take up to Pensacola." Robin looked up. "To make it simple all we have to do is go through the Zeta Beam again."

The seven teens went through it.

_Recognized Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07, Zatanna A03._

They found themselves in a cave. Outside they could see the sunlight streaming down and could hear the seagulls and the waves. Quickly they ran out. The cave was carved into a cliff. In front of them was a stretch of sand leading to a house. The house was Victorian style and massive. In front of it was a dock.

They ran to the dock and looked out. All they could see was the sea and clouds. Then something was coming. When they saw it they realized it was a boat. A very familiar boat.

"Hey!" Wolf shouted standing behind the wheel and waving. She was wearing a black leather jacket, but it was unzipped revealing a blue and black stripped bathing suit with a single white stripe on the bottom. That was all they could see of her bathing suit because the rest was covered by her wearing her usual cargo pants.

"Are you ready for Pensacola?" she shouted.

**(A/N) November 1, 2011**

** Yes, yes, yes I know this may seem lame. Most of this story will be like this. Anyway, review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	19. PF: Part 3: Day 1

Pensacola, Florida Part 3

Day 1 

When Wolf docked the boat she jumped off. Now that it was closer they could see that behind her were three jet skis. In the boat was a simple brown duffle bag. "Long time no see," she greeted them, smiling.

"Hey, Wolf!" Wally said.

"Did you seriously drive all the way here from New England in a boat?" Zatanna asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Wolf answered and leaned against _TJ. _"I had to wake up at the crack of dawn."

"I am sorry," Kaldur apologized. "I did not know you would be driving here."

Wolf shrugged it off. "I can pull a few all nighters in a row so only three hours of sleep won't hurt." She ignored their gaping expressions that everyone except Superboy and Robin had. "Anyway, who was going to bring _TJ _here? I sure the heck won't be trusting just anyone being his wheel."

"So are we going in or what?" Artemis asked. "I'm not planning standing in 90 degree weather with a duffle bag on my shoulder all day." Wolf rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder. Then she walked across the dock toward the Victorian house, gesturing them to follow her.

The house looked really old with chipped paint and cracks in the roof and wood. The doors were pastel coffee color and double doored with stained on the sides. Wolf turned the brass handles and slowly and gently threw them aside. The inside looked like the complete opposite than the outside of the house. The only thing they had in common was it was both were kind of old-fashioned. It was actually had a light and airy feeling to it. The walls were a cloud grey with a darker grey wood floor. How wood was grey Robin didn't know.

The ceiling was high and carrying a crystal chandelier. Directly in front of them was a grand staircase 10 feet wide. Light streamed through the large window that was above the door. The room was large and had none furniture, what so ever. There was a wall on either side and hallways on the sides of the walls.

"So," Wolf started.

"So what?" Superboy asked.

"Do you like it?"

"It's one of the most modest mansions I've ever seen." Robin commented.

Artemis snorted. "Like you've seen any mansions."

"You'd be surprised," Robin murmered.

Megan ignored the two unnecessary comments and asked a question to Wolf. "How did you obtain such a magnificent place?"

"A group of friends found this place. I offered to help and soon over time we'd restored the inside and the outside as much as we could without the neighbors getting suspicious of a mysterious rebuilding to an old house." Wolf answered.

Zatanna walked in front of them. "C'mon!" she exclaimed. "I want to see the rest of it!"

Wolf led them through a hallway to the left side. "This is the living room." She said. The living room was the same light cream colors. Two cream couches and a flat screen TV. The windows were half open with translucent white curtains fluttering in the light zephyr.

"It's so… light." Kaldur commented.

Wolf shrugged. "Since the Wolf's Den is dark we wanted our vacationing spot to be light. We being my friends and I."

"Where are your friends? Is it okay we're here?" Megan asked.

Wolf's smile faltered slightly for a moment. "They're traveling. They wanted to see the world, but they needed someone to watch the places here so I offered to stay." She walked away and they followed her. Wolf showed them the Great Room, the kitchen, the hallways upstairs that held the seven rooms for them. The Great Room was just like the room they'd entered (that room was the foyer) except there was a fireplace in it and a large table. The kitchen was like the one at the Wolf's den. White cabinets, a silver fridge, a window above the sink, black granite, and an island.

The rooms upstairs had its own bathroom and they were labeled and placed like the ones at the Wolf's Den. Room T looked like the ocean floor. It fit Kaldur. Room M was pink and black at the Wolf's Den, but now it was different shades of grey. Room N was black, dark violet, and green lacelike designs covered the walls at the Wolf's Den, but now the black was silver. The rest of the rooms were the same as the Wolf's Den. The room Zatanna said nothing on it, but was silver and a creamy white. Black thin swirls covered the white walls while silver clouds faded in and out. Zatanna liked it.

Robin's eyes widened. "Where are you staying?" he asked Wolf. "There are only seven rooms!"

Wolf avoided eye contact from them. "Its fine!" she assured them. "I know where I'm sleeping." Wolf then clapped her hands. "How about we go swimming? You guys get your bathing suits on and meet me outside. I've got the perfect place." Then she ran out the door.

They ran to their assigned rooms and unpacked. Then they got into their bathing suits and ran outside on the deck. Outside they heard the rumbling of a motorcycle. Wolf on a sleek black motorcycle raced past them without a helmet on.

"Where is she going?" Wally shouted over the roar. Was she leaving them?

The roaring stopped leaving them in complete silence. They felt awfully stupid standing there with their bathing suits on. Then they heard a scream of excitement. "GALLUBINGA!"

On the cliff was Wolf. She ran and jumped off. Shocked no one did anything. She curled into a ball and turned in the air. Then she uncurled and turned so she was facing the cliff. There was a splash and she hit the water. They ran on the beach closer to the cliff. Wolf walked out of the water, soaked.

"I give that a 10," Wally praised and Wolf grinned. Her bathing suit was a one piece and black, but at the top were diagonal blue stripes. Then there was a single white one and the stripes ended.

"Thank you," she said. "C'mon in!" she shouted and dove under the water. They soon joined her. They spent the rest of the day at the ocean. For lunch Wolf had pulled out a pan and made a fire and cooked hotdogs. It was overall a good day. Soon the sun was setting and there was a campfire. Superboy and Megan were standing at the water's edge staring at the sunset.

"Wolf was right," Megan said softly.

"About what?" Superboy asked.

"The sunset. It is beautiful. We don't have anything like this on Mars." Megan looked up at Superboy. "This has been a wonderful day."

"Thanks to Wolf," Superboy reminded her.

"Yes," Megan agreed. The two found each other slowly coming together. Their lips brushed and then they were kissing under the guidance of the setting sun as it said good-bye and let the night and moon take over.

..oo0*0oo..

Back at the campfire everyone was staring at the slowly coming into view stars. An hour ago they'd gotten dressed and were now lying on the ground. Robin and Zatanna were together as was Artemis and Wally. Kaldur was lying underneath the sea and Wolf was lying alone.

Robin turned to Zatanna. "Batman is going to kill us." The magician said.

Robin gave her his signature smile. "I wouldn't count on that." He stated vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna questioned confusion written on her face.

"Let's just say that I bet Batman is okay with us going. After all," Robin added. "he does have a tracker on me and probably knows where we are."

Zatanna snorted. "Of course Batman would place a tracker on you."

Over with Artemis and Wally a miracle was happening. They weren't arguing. "Did you have fun today?" Wally asked whispering to the blond next to him.

"Yeah," Artemis replied. "Did you?"

"Yes," Wally answered. Then his stomach rumbled and he grinned ruefully. Then something hit him on the head and bounced onto his stomach. Looking at it he saw it was a s'more. He glanced over at Wolf who was sitting next to the campfire and with two marshmallows on a stick. She smiled at him innocently and another s'more came flying their way. This time Artemis caught it. She waved her hand in thanks and Wolf nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you ever wonder about Wolf?" Artemis asked the speedster.

"24/7," Wally replied swallowing his s'more. Wolf walked over and they fell silent. She gave him more s'mores and walked back to the campfire.

"I just wonder about her past. And her 'friends.' Also how did she get so strong? She's only around Robin's age for Pete's sake!" As Artemis said this Wally nodded.

Wally checked the time and his eyes widened. "Artemis," he whispered. "it's midnight."

Artemis sighed. "Lights out,"

**(A/N) November 4, 2011**

** At the end they all go to bed. That's it. So sorry it's so choppy. I'm really mediocre at writing this. **

** I watched the new episode, 'Failsafe.' It was kinda a ripoff because it was a training exercise, but it sprouted new angsty plots from the coma thingie.**

**Review!**

**-wolfeclispe25**


	20. PF Part 4: Day 2

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT WILL BE VERY BAD AND CHOPPY DUE TO THE FACT THAT I WANT TO GET THROUGH THE PENSACOLA VACATION THINGIE. SORRY.**

Pensacola, Florida Part 4

Day 2 

Wally had set his alarm for the crack of dawn, even though half of him was saying "Uuuuugh. Sleeeeeep!" He set it for then because the other half of him was saying "Adventure is out there!" **((1)) **Even then, he groaned in annoyance when his alarm went off a 5:30 a.m. Reluctantly he got dressed and was reenergized when he remembered the whole reason why he was waking up so early.

He ran over to Robin's room (Room F) and opened the door to find Robin already dressed and sitting on his bed. He had his right glove on with his holographic computer also on. Robin's left hand was typing quickly. "Hey," he said.

"Dude, how are you up so early?" Wally asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Batman's pretty much nocturnal. I have to also be nocturnal when we patrol and then we don't get much sleep."

"So you live off like a four hour sleep?" Wally reasoned. "How do you live?"

"You get used to it," Robin replied. He turned off his computer and took off his glove. "What are you doing up so early?"

A mischievous gleam appeared in Wally's eyes. "I'm going to take a jet ski out and have a little fun."

One of Robin's eyebrows rose. "Do you even know how to drive one?"

Wally shrugged. "No," he admitted. "But it can't be that hard."

The door to Robin's room opened. "What are you two doing up so early?" Kaldur asked.

"Rob's just naturally up early, and I'm going out for a ride in one of Wolf's jet skis." Wally replied.

Kaldur looked at him in disapproval. "We've already angered the League." He started. "Now, you want to misplace Wolf's trust and hijack one of her jet skis for what I believe you call a 'joyride?'"

Robin grinned. "And that, my friends, is Wally's wonderful plan for waking up so early."

Wally made a face at his best friend and turned back to the Atlantian. "So, Kal," he said. "You coming?"

Kaldur sighed. "I would like to swim." He said. "Also I have to keep an eye on you."

"I'm coming too," Robin piped up. He smirked. "Let's watch Wally fail."

The three boys started creeping down the hall. Wally ran ahead- right into Superboy. "Hey!- oh, hey, Supes." Wally greeted.

"Where are you going?" Superboy asked them.

"Wally had a brilliant idea to go for a jet ski ride," Robin explained. "You want to come?"

Superboy said nothing, but when the other three continued walking he just walked away. They crept outside and Kaldur turned around feeling guilty. Maybe Wolf would catch them…

His prayers were answered.

Almost.

On the roof, facing east was Wolf. She had a glazed look in her eyes as she watched the sun rise. Kaldur doubted she was paying attention to anything, but her own thoughts and the sun, but even though he wanted them to get caught, his breath still stopped.

"Oh, crud," Wally muttered. He'd seen the thirteen year-old girl too. The speedster then frowned. "Do you think she's watching us?" he whispered.

"I doubt it," Robin replied in the same quiet manner and slunk off toward the dock where the jet skis were. Like the ninja he was, he stayed along the shadows of the cliff and reached a jet ski. Wally looked back at Wolf and then sped off after Robin. Kaldur entered the water next to him and swan underneath towards them.

Robin was sitting on a jet ski. He was frowning at the controls. Wally sat on it behind him. "Can you drive it?" the speedster asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Who elected me the driver?" he wondered out loud. "Yes," he answered Wally. "I can drive it. Wolf left the keys in it."

Wally started vibrating in anticipation. "Well, start it up!" he exclaimed just as Kaldur got on the jet ski.

"We are only taking one jet ski," Kaldur stated firmly. It was bad enough they were taking one and if Wolf found out she'd be absolutely furious if they'd taken three. Not like she wasn't going to be mad if she caught them now, but of course the two younger boys ignored him and jumped on two different jet skis.

The next few minutes nothing really happened. They rode the jet skis out, as quietly as they could around the cliff where the motionless Wolf was seated and could see them if she turned. The air was then filled with whoops and hollers of excitement from Robin and Wally as they sped off, full speed with in Kaldur following at a much slower pace.

As Robin was driving he noticed something in the waves. He squinted and cried out in alarm. It was a triangular fin. Not the smooth sleek ones dolphin's had, but the tall jagged one of a shark. "Wally!" he shouted. "Shark!"

Wally looked out and saw the fins. "What do you mean 'shark?'" he yelled. "More like 'shark_s'_. As in more than one!" he started hyperventilating. "ohmygodohmygodOHMYGOD!" Wally turned to Robin with a panicked look in his eyes. "We're all going to die!"

"Wally!" Robin shouted. "Calm down. We'll be fine."

Kaldur pulled up next to them. "Maybe I can talk to them or at least try to explain to them we are not enemies."

Wally took deep breaths trying to calm down. "Please do that," he said. Kaldur nodded and dived off the jet ski. He could see the sharks. They were swarming around the surface and heading towards the jet skis. Suddenly one saw him. It swam towards him, jaws open. The new direction of one was followed by two others. Kaldur had survived many attacks and animals, but this was a new.

_We mean no harm, _Kaldur tried to tell them, but they ignored him.

Up at the surface, the sharks were coming closer. Wally looked around nervously. "Kaldur better hurry up," Wally said.

Robin opened his mouth to respond smartly, but he was interrupted by a thump in his jet ski. Looking down he could see the sharks. At least three were crowded beneath him. He watched as they turned around, but he knew they'd be back. "KF?" he murmered.

"Yeah, Rob?"

"I think we're going to die,"

"What do you me-" Wally was cut off by Robin's jet ski turning over along with Robin. "ROBIN!" Wally screamed standing up, his jade eyes wide. Suddenly, the world flipped and he was under water. It was like tubing all over again. The difference was this time there were sharks surrounding him with beady hungry eyes and sharp, dagger-like teeth. The last thing he heard and saw were sharks closing in and an infuriated screech, followed by wrathful roars, snapping jaws, and red clouding the water.

..oo0*0oo..

Wally's eyes snapped open with a jolt. The first thing he realized was he was lying on sand and he was alive! The second thing? Furious, animalistic, amber eyes staring at him. "You idiot!" Wolf screamed. Wally winced. He now felt bad for victims of Black Canary.

"You're all idiots!" Wolf continued. Wally looked around. He was lying on the beach with the rest of the team and Zatanna. Wolf whipped around staring accusingly at Kaldur and Robin.

"I trusted you!" Wolf snarled. "Wally and Robin this was expected, but you!" she turned to Kaldur. "I thought you were more responsible than this!" Kaldur bowed his head in shame. "I thought I could rely on you. Next time I come here, remind me to stick to my old ways! Especially with winter coming! Do you know how hard winter is for me? Do you know how much pain each-"she suddenly stopped, breathing hard. Wolf closed her eyes and then slowly opened them. Once she did this she walked away. Where she was going, no one knew.

**(A/N) November 18, 2011**

** Nothing to say here, but please review, or flame, or do whatever. Just please, please, please send feedback.**

**Thanks**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	21. PF  Part 5: Dolphins in the Dawn

**THERE IS A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS WRITTEN ON THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE.**

Pensacola, Florida Part 4

Dolphins in the Dawn to a Tropical Storm

Kaldur awoke to shaking. He didn't know what time it was, only that it was early and he was tired. Considering after Wolf finding out about them yesterday going to town and staying awake until midnight he should be tired. Kaldur smiled. Yesturday was indeed fun. It was interesting seeing what the people above the water thought was a tourist attraction, but maybe it was a bad idea staying up so late.

Suddenly, Kaldur was struck by an awful, horrifying vision of _Poseidonis _being used like a tourist attraction. The city underwater being swarmed by landers **((A/N Dunno what Atlanteans call the people who live above them on land.)). **It truly was a terrible image.

Kaldur's pillow disappeared from beneath his head and he was swatted by it in the face. Kaldur opened his eyes to see Wolf standing next to him with his pillow in her hand; positioned to strike.

"Wolf, it is good to see you-" Kaldur greeted.

"Wish I could say the same thing," Wolf muttered under her breath. Kaldur ignored this and continued.

", but what are you doing up at this hour?" Kaldur looked at the digital clock next to his bed. It was 5:10 a.m.

"Round up the troops," Wolf ordered like a military sergeant.

"Troops? We have troops?" Kaldur said, confused, "Do you mean Artemis, Robin, Wally, Megan, Con-"

Wolf interrupted him again. "Yeah, yeah," she said. "I meant the team." She rolled her eyes. "Just get them and meet me on the roof."

Wolf then left the Atlantean. "On the roof?" Kaldur repeated in alarm.

In fifteen minutes Kaldur was able to rouse everyone up. Now they were on the roof. "What exactly is the purpose of us being here?" Robin asked. Surprisingly the Boy Wonder was in his civies.

"Yeah!" Artemis agreed. "It's freezing!"

Zatanna shook her head. "I thought when I first met you guys the mission was weird, but this nearly tops it."

Wolf appeared out of nowhere in a crouched position. "Good." She said, satisfied, "You're all here,"

"Great!" Wally said. "Now you can explain what we're doing here!"

Wolf glared daggers at him. "Just in case you haven't forgotten, _Wallace,"_ Wolf reminded, "You're not exactly on my 'Nice List' right now. So please, stick your sarcastic comments where the sun don't shine." After that Wally shut up.

Wolf looked around. "Alright…" she said. "Look in…. that direction." She pointed in the direction of the ocean. From that spot a light appeared. It was orangy-red. The light grew into a figure of a circle. The sky around it was illuminated by reds and oranges that turned to a purple and then in the direction of the water it was a cerulean blue.

Wolf had brought them out to see the sunrise. "Anywhere I go, do this every day. This is where I can think and just enjoy life and the natural beauty of the world. Sometimes…" Wolf grinned. "Look!" she shouted pointing at the ocean surface.

Silhouetted in the rising sun were fish-like figures jumping in arches. "Dolphins," Superboy whispered.

After that, time passed by like lightning; or the speed of Flash. They stayed up there until the iridescent colors faded to a white-yellow and then they went inside for breakfast. After that they packed up and left. The only difference was Zatanna had gone to her home after Wolf put in the coordinates for her.

Kaldur stood there. Everyone else had left. He was carrying his stuff. Wolf stood facing him. "Aren't you coming with us?" Kaldur asked Wolf.

Wolf shook her head. "No," she said with no regret traceable in her voice. "I need to clean this place anyway," she added. "I come by here every six months or so to clean. Can't have this place actually turning into the dusty dirty ancient mansion the townspeople believe it is." Wolf laughed. "Now, _that _would be bad."

"Wolf," Kaldur began, "I'm sorry about hijacking the jet skis,"

The heroin shook her head. "Machines can be fixed,"

"But they can also be broken," Kaldur argued, "Please allow us to fix them. It was our fault the sharks got to them."

Wolf scowled. "Machines can be fixed, and I can fix them. Now go."

Kaldur looked longer at Wolf and left.

Five hours later in the Cave Superboy was watching TV. Wally ran over and vaulted over the couch landing in it. "Supey, you don't mind if I watch some TV?" he asked Superboy.

"No," Superboy replied and Wally grabbed the clicker and started flipping through channels.

_"everything is not wha-"_

_ "my Tide, what's"_

_ "you can go with this, or you can go with that"_

_ "Cat Grant here. A Tropical storm had hit Pensacola, Florida!"_

_ "Jerseylicious,"_

Wally's eyes grew wide. He switched the channel back. A blond haired woman was standing in one of those news studios. "The storm was unexpected," she was saying. "It may have been minor, but it totally obliterated a house!"

"Guys!" Wally's voice rose several octaves higher. Hearing the urgency in Wally's voice made them run over as fast as they could.

"Wally what's-"Robin started, but Wally interrupted him.

"Just watch!" Wally said. They had no choice, but to oblige.

"The house, most fortunately, was an old house. No one had been living in it, and the high cliffs surrounding it stopped the storm from reaching the nearby town." A picture appeared on the screen. The picture featured the Wolf's house! It was smashed to pieces. The dock was broken halfway through. The windows looked like someone had thrown boulders through them, and the house itself looked like it was on the verge of collapsing.

"Oh my god," Artemis said. "Is that one of the jet skis?" Buried in the rubble of the house was a jet ski. It was on its side; looking like it'd been thrown there.

Wally jumped up, turning off the TV. "We have to go see Wolf!" he shouted.

Kaldur had worried expression on her face. "She did say that she was staying for a while there,"

"Let's go! Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!" he shouted. "We have to go see her!" then he zoomed off in the Zeta Beam. Minutes later the Team was in the cave they'd came in when going to Pensacola. Running out of it they gasped. The damage looked worse in person. Wally was about to run out, but Kaldur stopped him.

"Wait," he told the speedster. Then he looked around. "All right," With those two words Wally ran over to the fallen jet ski in the rubble of the house. His eyes widened and he was back before the others had taken three steps.

"Wolf's underneath the jet ski!" he exclaimed. _That_ got their attention. Running over to the jet ski. Superboy grunted and picked it up. Wolf's mangled body lay in an awkward position. Blood was flowing in slowly out of large slashes. One of her arms was bent in an unnatural angle making the blood from it flow faster. Her legs were bent to the side; the skin of them torn to shreds. This was because all the jet ski's weight was against Wolf's small body.

"Ugh," Wolf murmered. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ugh," she repeated. "I feel as if a buffalo decided to trample me and then die on me." She looked up at the others. "Trust me, I know what that's felt like. Don't ask," Wolf struggled to get up, leaning against a- or what used to be- wall. Her eyes widened when her legs failed her, but Kaldur and Superboy grabbed her arms. "What are you guys doing here?" Wolf asked them, sounding dazed.

"Wolf!" Robin shouted, "Snap out of it!"

Wolf squeezed her eyes shut and opened them. When she did, her eyes looked clearer, but were full of sorrow. Hissing in pain she tore a plank of wood from the wall. Using it as support she struggled to her feet. Superboy helped her. Tottering dangerously she started to stagger out of the rubble. Wolf continued her pain-stakingly slow progress toward the dock. Once she reached the edge of the wood, she started running, grimacing in pain. Then she leapt over the rift and stumbled. Standing she continued to the edge. Once there, she turned around; there she could get a full view of the destruction.

The next thing that happened was shocking. Her usual nonchalant attitude was written on her face, but then she let out an unearthly scream of grief and mourn.

**(A/N) November 22, 2011**

** This chapter was bad, I know. I forgot to do this on my last chapter, but did you see Secrets? It was so creepy and depressing! But it made me wonder… about Robin's reaction to the mole. It's making me convinced **_**Robin's **_**the mole.**

**Anyway, please review, flame, or just send feedback. **

**-wolfeclipse25**


	22. Failsafe and Disorder

Failsafe and Disorder

Wolf groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the floor between the kitchen and the living room. Seeing where she was, she smiled weakly, but not in humor. "Look at that," she whispered to herself, "It appears you collapsed, Wolf, this isn't like you,"

Shaking her head, Wolf stood up. Then she looked around. Nothing seemed different, but Wolf didn't usually faint for nothing. It was usually because of hunger, wounds, or some sort of unusual happening. "This isn't normal…," she continued whispering. "The atmosphere is off…," Wolf could feel it. For some reason the area felt more malevolent, like an attack on Earth. Then she laughed quietly. "Great," Wolf said, "I'm going insane. Now I'm talking to myself, but it's better than on one."

Wolf stalked over to the door and threw it open. The usual grey sky was now a red color and weird machine-looking creatures were flying in the sky. Wolf sighed. This reaction was very unusual. Usually people would scream if aliens invaded, but not Wolf. Instead she just sighed sadly, tiredly. How… queer.

Wolf face-palmed. "As if winter isn't hard enough as it is without an alien invasion," she muttered. Running over to the TV she turned it on and watched the defeat of the Justice league. "This can't be right," she thought aloud. "The Justice League wouldn't be so easily defeated like that. They aren't careless like that, even if they may be daft at some points."

The heroine dressed in her costume and disappeared into the Zeta Beam to the Cave. There she checked to last coordinates the Team went to. "Of course!" she exclaimed, "Of course they'd go to a cold place!" Sighing she went back to the Wolf's Den, jumped on _TJ _in Room S, typed in the coordinates, and raced off north.

Since Wolf had pushed her speedboat as fast as it could, she reached the Team's destination in minutes. Suddenly a mental scream of "_Artemis!"_ reached Wolf's ears. She growled in surprise and indignancy as it caught her by surprise and caused her to nearly lose control over _TJ_. Wolf put down her hood. An echo in the wind of the same message as the mind scream was fading, but Wolf could identify if. "Great," Wolf muttered. She was muttering a lot lately. "Artemis is dead and Megan's going berserk."

A loud explosion cut through the air and a burst of black smoke erupted. Wolf narrowed her eyes and drove off, following the sound. Wolf could see an alley of now open water with the Team facing it. Kid Flash looked wrathful. "What happened?" Wolf demanded as she reached the end of the alley.

"What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked her angrily. "Artemis just died! Why didn't you try to save her?"

Wolf's eyes narrowed to slits. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the invasion this morning!" she retorted indignantly. Glancing at the amount of fuel she had left, she scowled. "I wasted my time, and my fuel. I'll meet you as soon as I return _TJ." _She started to drive off, but before she was out of their earshot she shouted, "And Wally? Get a grip on yourself and learn to face death."

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian cried out happily. Wolf heard it as soon as she walked in the Hall of Justice. She glared at the older Martian. Martian Manhunter had gotten vaporized by the aliens. Why was he underneath a statue of himself? The pieces didn't fit right.

"Wolf," Aqualad greeted her after making Miss Martian do a mind scan of the other. "You made it."

"Good," Robin said, "We need every person able to fight to, well, fight."

"We saw you get disintegrated!" Superboy said, "You and Superman! Everyone!"

"Yes," Martian Manhunter agreed, "I remember, but I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here." Miss Martian was saying something while hugging her uncle, but Wolf blocked her out. He didn't remember surviving, but he did on everybody being vaporized? This wasn't right, and Wolf was getting a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin's voice cut through Wolf's thinking.

"My mind… is clouded." Martian Manhunter admitted. "I feel as if there was something important to tell you…"

Kid Flash's face lit up. Wolf shook her head sadly as Robin and Kid Flash checked the machine's tech and found same tech as the Zeta Beams. Kid Flash's hypothesis was reasonable, but Artemis was dead. Dead is dead. Nothing could ever change that fact and nothing could make a death fake the way Artemis died. Wolf knew what was now driving Kid Flash: The hope of Artemis being alive and revenge. She, herself, had felt it at one point, but she now knew that nothing in the world could reverse death. That's why life is so precious.

Wolf looked up at the sky. Aliens were flying towards them. Not good, Wolf thought. Then they started firing. Even better.

The army troops, Robin, and Kid Flash rushed into the Hall of Justice. Wolf closed her eyes sadly when Miss Martian's Bio-ship vanished. Another dead, Wolf thought morbidly. Soon we all will be at this rate.

Everyone ran to the Zeta Beam. "We can all Zeta out of here," Aqualad explained. "You can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes." He told Manhunter.

"I can only authorize one at a time," the Martian said sadly.

"Send the soldiers first," Aqualad said. The commander of them denied that.

"Override," Manhunter said as the computer scanned him. "Martian Manhunter 07,"

_Recognized, access granted._

Soon one by one they went through the Zeta Beam, but just before Kid Flash went through an alien exploded the doors. A soldier got trapped. As Superboy ran to help him Aqualad threw Kid Flash threw the beam. Wolf backed away and turned to the alien. Unsheathing her swords she started to attack the alien with lightning-fast slashes and cuts. Her hands and swords were only a blur and flash of black and silver.

The area was filled with lasers, gunshots and smoke. Several soldiers died then and Superboy was forced to push a rock up as a shield over him and the soldier he'd rescued. Wolf danced around all the lasers fired at her like a ballerina gone bad.

Superboy reached the Zeta Beam where Aqualad was waiting. "He goes first,"

"Then you," Aqualad replied.

Back at the fight with Wolf vs. the fifth alien Wolf stabbed her opponent in the center. It started to fall and lasers were flying straight towards her. Thinking quickly, Wolf yelled and used the fallen alien as a shield. Loud sounds and orange flashes appeared in the corner of Wolf's eyes. Almost all the soldiers were dead now. Scowling, retrieved her sword and ran to Aqualad. "We're losing here!" Wolf pointed out. "You need to get through the Zeta Beam!"

"No!" he shouted. "You go first!"

"I can take care of myself!" Wolf argued. "I'm not as important as you are! Go!"

Aqualad persisted vainly. "You must go! Right now I'm leader of the Team and you must do as I say!"

"Oh, now you're pulling the leader card?" Wolf shouted, "How pathetic! The Team doesn't need me and I'm not a part of-" Wolf was interrupted because Aqualad promptly picked her up and threw her through the Zeta Beam, ignoring the fact that she hadn't been scanned and the Zeta Beam was probably going to attack her.

It doesn't matter, Aqualad thought, It's going to break anyway. He stared at the Zeta Beam. "Wolf," he whispered to no one in particular, "You are a part of this team whether you want to or not." Orange filled his peripheral vision. Turning around, the last thing he recalled was a flash of orange and pain erupting all over, before it disappeared.

Wolf listened thoughtfully to Robin's plan of attack against the alien's mother ship in Smallville. It was for Superboy to create a distraction which took a while persuading Miss Martian for him to accept. Then she had to face palm herself. It was completely necessary, but completely sappy to perform a speech of hope to the remaining humans. But she did contribute a piece of it:

"I may be knew to you all, but let me tell you this. I will fight tooth and nail for this planet even at the price of my life for Earth to prevail."

Wolf didn't appreciate sappy stuff at all. Now on a cliff, Robin was giving orders. "First team, deploy!" he ordered.

The two Martians flew up in camouflage mode. They flew through the mother ship's walls and soon Miss Martians words sounded in their heads. _"Ready, in position,"_ As soon as that was heard, Superboy nodded his head at Robin who nodded in turn. Then Superboy jumped the roof of the mother ship and across it causing havoc everywhere. He went over to one of the guns and ripped it from it's place.

"All right you glorified trespassers!" he roared "You wanna see how a real alien fights?" Then he fired the gun.

Back with Robin, Kid Flash, and Wolf, Robin had ridden on KF's back, piggyback style, over a rift and onto the mother ship. Wolf calmly extended her bo-staff until it was ten feet long. She backed away and then using the enlarged bo-staff threw herself over the canyon. Then she caught up with Robin and Kid.

Then entered, ducking behind clefs in the walls. The mother ship's inside was red-lighted and full of black high-tech machinery. Robin looked around. _'Way's clear. Go!' _he shouted. The three then ran down a hall. The hairs along Wolf's back prickled and she turned around to see an alien. Drawing her swords she got ready to attack, but it was destroyed by an unseen force. It may have been unseen, but Wolf's eyes could detect the two approaching Martians.

Wolf nodded at them, acknowledging their presence. _'Good, you two are alive,'_ Then Robin gestured them to follow once more. Suddenly Miss Martian gasped and collapsed.

_'No, he's gone!'_ Her voice was full of despair. Wolf suppressed the urge to scold her.

_'It's alright,' _Kid Flash tried to reassure her, _'We'll find him with Artemis. I know it.'_

_ 'No,' _Martian Manhunter said, _'My mind is clear now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is detention facility. There are no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose.'_

_ 'Wow,' _Wolf commented, _'Way to drop the you-know-what bomb,'_

_ 'No!' _Kid Flash argued grabbing the Martian, _'You're wrong! The Zeta radiation proves they're alive! She's-'_

_ 'Stop it, KF!' _Robin commanded grabbing his friend. _'I've been scanning for the EM signals since we've got here. They're not here. Artemis is gone.'_

_ 'Kid Flash,' _Wolf said, _'Death is always hard to accept, but you have to remain strong. Artemis died protecting the Team- protecting you. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain over rage, revenge, and fury. _

_ 'But our mission still holds purpose,' _Robin continued. _'To destroy this mother ship,'_

Solemnly, Robin walked down a passage with the others following suit. They broke onto a run and a door split open for them. They were now in a large room with a golden glowing giant sphere in the center. Around it was a complicated structure with the sphere's light shining through it so it looked like a skeleton. Facing the four of them was an opening though, and aliens flew almost saunter-like towards it.

Scanning through his computer, Robin confirmed it. '_This is the power core. Destroy it and the whole mother ship blows.' _ Then they flew into action.

Robin ran to a plank facing the core. Immediately he felt an odd force pulling him towards it and struggled against it. Falling down Robin received help from Kid Flash, but the two of them were swept away. Wolf stopped at the plank and nearly fell off. Then she did.

Robin shot his grappling hook at a part of the structure and him and KF were yanked. The two Martians then destroyed an alien and landed sideways on the other side of the part of structure that Robin and KF were hanging onto. Meanwhile, Wolf retrieved her bo-staff and swung it at a passing piece. Then she flipped onto it.

The two Martians then slowly used their telekinesis to lower the two boys onto the power core. Wolf jumped down. _'Now what?'_

Robin didn't answer, but undid a whole belt of bombs attached to his chest. _'You knew,' _Kid Flash accused in disbelief. _'You knew from the beginning why we were really here,' _Robin just set off the bombs. Wolf frowned. Only four minutes. With the number of aliens on this ship, we might not even live for another four minutes at this rate.

As if reading her mind Robin ignored Kid Flash and said _'Four minutes. Let's go.'_ The bombs started flashing red.

They all started running down the hall. _'Is it just me, or is red getting kind of cliché with alien invasions?' _Wolf asked.  
><em>'This isn't the time, Wolf!' <em>Kid Flash replied.

'_But seriously,' _Wolf continued. For some reason she was unaffected by the death of Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and she Justice League. Also she seemed okay with the fact that they were about to die. _'Red is so cliché for bombs too! Upon seeing Robin's bombs flash red, I realized bombs flash red. A lot.'_

_ 'Nice to know,' _Robin said, _'I'll keep that in mind next time I have bombs, but now we've got to run!'_

Reaching a doorway, KF put in an extra burst of speed, but the effort was fruitless. The doors closed just as the speedster reached them. _'Perfect,' _

Wolf put her hands on her hips, childishly. _'How come he gets to use sarcasm and unnecessary talk and I don't?'_

Robotic sounds were heard and they turned around. Several aliens, towering over them, were surrounding them. One shot an orange beam causing them to scatter.

_'Sixteen seconds in counting,' _Robin reported.

_'Lovely,' _Wolf said, _'Robin has a stopwatch counting down the seconds to our imminent death.'_

Robin ignored her. _'Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go!' _he ordered.

_'No! We won't leave you!' _she protested, but her efforts were fruitless.

'_That's an order! We'll follow as soon as we blow through those doors.' _ Martian Manhunter was too strong for his niece and she was forced out of the mother ship.

Wolf decided to stop the mental talk. "I've decided I want to live," she started drawing her swords. There was a flash of silver and a hole was cut through the wall. "I've also decided to make you two live also! C'mon!" and she gestured out the hole.

Wolf was about to jump out, but she stopped. Robin and Kid Flash weren't following her, and seeing the look in their eyes, Wolf knew they had chosen their fate and weren't going to change it.

They were going to die and they knew it, but nothing was going to change it.

They were deciding a hero's death.

Wolf closed her eyes. "Fools," she muttered, but opened her eyes and promptly uppercutted two aliens in half.

Then the world exploded in a flame.

..oo0*0oo..

A dark Nike sneaker tapped impatiently upon the carpeted floor. "What exactly is my purpose here?" Wolf asked Black Canary. She was sitting in a carpeting room on a seat facing the older heroin. Wolf herself was dressed in signature khaki camouflage pants and a black Fox T-shirt with a leather black jacket undone. Her hair was darker indicating she'd taken a shower and tied in a tight low ponytail. Her arms were crossed.

"I wasn't even supposed to be in your little 'training exercise.'" Wolf continued. "I suppose I was dragged in by Megan thinking I was an actual part of the Team- which I'm not- and stretched out towards my mind when things started to turn for the worst. A.K.A. when Artemis 'died.'"

Actually, Wolf didn't know why she was here, but she had a good reason why.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

___Wolf gasped, her eyes snapping open. She was on the floor of her kitchen. She got up quickly and grabbed the TV remote. Then she stared at it as if she was asking herself, Do I really want to do this? Wolf turned her head, eyes closed, regretfully and turned on the TV._

_ She watched the news for about two minutes and shut the TV off. Then she was quiet. In Wolf's mind it was relief kind of. The relief was coming from the fact she hadn't died a fiery death. The other was despair. Why hadn't she died? She didn't deserve this life!_

_ Wolf shook those thoughts out of her head. She needed to figure out why sjhe was alive and what just happened. An alien invasion happened. Wolf's mind raced. The only reasonable solution was Megan or Martian Manhunter. They were the only telepaths that she'd met; therefore, the only ones able to contact her telepathically. _

_ The only logical solution Wolf could come up with after 30 minutes was that the Team had been in some other made up world in which they could die, but not really be dead. When Artemis had died, Megan had panicked and called upon other members of the Team. Wolf laughed. Oh, the irony. She wasn't even a member of the Team! Wolf had pointed that out just before Aqualad had 'died.'_

_ Wolf shrugged and continued on her day like nothing had happened. The thing was, that was partially true._

_ Two hours later, at 8:00 pm, Wolf's Zeta Beam announced the arrival of Batman. Gotham's Black Knight swept through the gym and to the main part of the Wolf's Den. Following Robin's directions he went to an arched doorway next to the front door covered by a black curtain. Batman walked through it, entering Wolf's room._

_ The room was black and white. The ceiling was black and the floor was a dark brown. The walls were white, but the edges were framed black with thin swirls and designs that looked like they were made in silver. On the opposite wall where Batman was standing Wolf's bed was in the center of the wall. It was a canopy bed with black curtains surrounding it. Facing the bed on the other wall was a circle that looked like it was shaded in._

_ Batman promptly walked over to the bed and threw back the curtains. Asleep on the bed was Wolf. Batman felt a stab of guilt. She looked exhausted. Batman then ignored the guilt and woke Wolf up._

_ Wolf's eyes snapped open and upon seeing the Black Knight swore. "Can't you at least wait until I took a shower?" she asked him scowling._

_ "Get changed and shower," Batman ignored Wolf. "We need to talk to you at Mt. Justice."_

_ As he was walking out Wolf shouted "Who's 'we?'"_

_**~~End Flashback~~**_

"So I'll ask again: What is my purpose here?" Wolf repeated.

Black Canary sighed. "You're here because you were somehow caught up in a training exercise that ended up horribly. You explained your hypothesis to us and it makes since. We just want to make sure you're okay with everything."

Wolf stared at her. "I admire you, Black Canary. You've done so well being a den mother towards the Team. But, you need to teach them about death."

Black Canary looked at her, slightly confused. "How do I teach them about death, and what do I need to teach them?"

Wolf crossed her arms. "During this 'training exercise,' as you called it, M'gann and Wally freaked. They overreacted and with M'gann she completely destroyed the training exercise. Wally was consumed with rage and fury against the aliens after Artemis 'died.' You need to teach them when the time is correct to mourn and when the time is wrong." Wolf stood up angrily and pointed somewhere at the ceiling. "You don't even trust us! There's a camera right over there!"

"You say no one's watching when you talked to the others, but you probably have been watching them this whole time!" Wolf promptly back flipped over the seat she'd been sitting in. Then she started to walk away.

Just before she was about to exit she said, "Next time, call me only in a life or death situation." Then she was gone.

**(A/N) December 10, 2011**

** So sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyway, I want to Jingle Ball! Woooh-hooo! Have you seen LMFAO's music video for 'Sexy and I know It?' Well, they actually went in Speedos on stage and…. Well, you get the picture.**

**Review please!**

**-wolfeclipse25**


	23. Farewell

**I'VE DECIDED TO QUIT THIS STORY FOR THE TIME BEING. DUE TO THE LACK OF REVIEWS, READERS, AND MY LACK OF GOOD ABILITY TO WRITE I'VE DECIDED TO STOP UNTIL I'VE GAINED INTEREST AGAIN AND I KNOW I'VE IMPROVED IN WRITING ABILITY. SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKED THIS STORY.**

_A final farewell,_

_~wolfeclipse25_


End file.
